FMA: Amestrian Military - An Other Viewpoint
by that-shipper-type-fangirl
Summary: Vincent lived the careless life of the young soldiers - until his cousin, Maria Ross was arrested (based on fabricated charges) for murdering Maes Hughes. The family's honour is the most important thing to him, so he decided to find out what really happened. During this secret investigation, he befriends Elinor, the librarian, who helps him to look for information...
1. Chapter 1: Saving Maria Ross

**_Chapter 1: Saving Maria Ross_**

 ** _Vincent lived the careless life of the young soldiers - until that day on which his cousin, 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Lieutenant Maria Ross was arrested (based on fabricated charges) for murdering Maes Hughes. The family's honour is the most important thing to him, so he decided to find out what happened…_**

 ** _Tuesday, 29_** ** _th_** ** _September 1914_**

Although he wasn't allowed to visit her cousin in the prison, managed to gather all the information he needed. It means that he talked with Maria's parents – who are his aunt and uncle – and naturally they confirmed Maria's statement: she was with them on the night of Brigadier General Hughes' death. Though the testimony of family members and close relations is not admissible as an alibi in military cases, their words are totally reliable for him. Furthermore, he also had a conversation with the worried Sergent Brosch, who reported him about the events of 5th Laboratory. They still hoped that the Sergent's statement will be recorded. _It can't be that an eyewitness won't be interrogated…_ * - they thought, since had no idea about how corrupt is the military in these days.

Unfortunately the Elric brothers were travelled away somewhere south**, so Vincent couldn't talk with them.

 _* ch. 35 p. 16-18  
** ch. 17-24, Rush Valley_

 ** _Wednesday, 30_** ** _th_** ** _September 1914_**

Vincent disgusted from the experiments of 5th Laboratory – a thing like this is a huge disappointing for someone, who had always honoured the military since his childhood -, but there hadn't had time for self-pity. _Now Maria is the most important_ – he reminded himself of this as headed toward the record department. The plan was the following: if he manages to find out why was killed Brigadier General Hughes, if the motive is revealed, probably the real culprit will be revealed too. Simultaneously, he tries to prove the human experiments of the 5th Laboratory to the public; if it comes to light, the ruins must be examined – and maybe they will find the bullet what Maria used there. Moreover, a huge military misuse will be revealed. Though prisoners died in those experiments and no one has the right to sacrifice human lives, the biggest problem is that whether where the ready Philosopher's Stone is now. If it's in wrong hands, the country is in danger. At this point Vincent started to wonder whether experiments like this could be carried without the Führer's consent… This thought scared him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it's impossible that the leader didn't know about things like this.

Since the National Library was burnt*, Vincent didn't have high hopes to find lot of documents about the 5th Laboratory – however in the HQ, there has been a record department and he hoped that he can gather some document from there about the investigation of Brigadier General Hughes' death. That's when he tripped up on the first obstacle. The investigation is still in process, so he wasn't able to get the documents about it.

'Well, then can you give me something about the 5th Alchemical Laboratory?' he asked the registrar officer (Private Elinor Gaskell, as it was signed on her uniform).

'About the 5th Lab?' she was surprised. Nobody ever asked documents about that ruined, out-of-order building.

'History of the martial alchemy is the part of my research. I'm a state alchemist and I'm working on my annual report' he lied suddenly.

'Oh, of course, I look at what can I do. I only wasn't sure whether I heard well the number.'

She disappeared, and a few minutes later returned with a booklet.

'Please write your code to this form and sign it on the bottom.' she put in front of him the lending sheet.

Vincent took the document home and started to read immediately – but it contained only general information about lab. _We work for the country's protection… Our goal is to invent tools to redound to the nation's wealth_ etc… euphonious slogans, but nothing concrete. Likely others had been impressed, but Vincent – knowing the truth already - found it ridiculous.

 _*_ _ch. 10_

 ** _Thursday, 1_** ** _st_** ** _October 1914_**

On the next day he returned to the record department.

'Well, it hasn't got much use…' he said to Elinor stolidly as gave back booklet.

'I'm sorry, it's all I can offer' she said with bit resentment. _Like it would be my fault_ – she thought.

'I understand you can't allow me to read the investigation documents, but are you sure you couldn't help me with Brigadier General Hughes' case? I would be grateful for every help.' Vincent asked so desperately and wearily that Elinor took pity on him.

'Actually there are documents which aren't directly about the investigation, but they are connected to the case. However those are encrypted too. I'm sorry, it's the most I can say. But why are you interested in this so much?' she sighed and continued 'We all liked the Brigadier General... I know everybody miss him, and it's incredible that Lt. Ross is the murderer... but you should just accept this fact and move on' Elinor said sadly.

'I can't give up. Maria is innocent. I know. If I figure out what was the motive of Brigadier General Hughes' murderer, maybe I can find the real culprit.'

'Oh, I see... she's really important to you. She's your...?' Elinor – hearing he called Lt. Ross on her first name - blushed from the thought that Vincent and the Lieutenant are a couple. She always thought Ross will end up with Sergent Brosh. _They always got along so well with each other…_ \- she wondered.

'She's my cousin.'

'Oh, I see… I'm sorry for indiscretion' she blushed even more.

'I know there are people who believe in her guiltiness…' Vincent sighed with so much resignation that Elinor had mercy on him.

'I met her only a few times, but she seemed to be a kind person.'

'Yes, she is a really kind person…'

'Actually I'm not allowed to provide information about the locked documents, but Brigadier General was here before his death and read documents which have been locked in the 3rd document storage* by now. After his death, classification had been assigned.' Vincent eyes twinkled.

'Is there any way me to see those? It would be a huge help in my investigation' he was enthusiastic.

'Your rank is too low to enter there, I'm sorry.'

'Thank you for everything, Private. Have a nice day!'

He wanted to get in there immediately, but knew that it's impossible with his rank – and sometimes waiting is the best tactic. He planned to break into there later.

It was too suspicious for Elinor as Vincent surrendered. She is a too intuitive person and pretty undisciplined soldier to grab the departing Vincent's arm and whisper him: 'You have ten minutes, Sir.'

She saw that he is desperate enough to try something illegal in order to gather those documents; she only wanted to avoid the scandal.

'I only allow you to do it because I really liked the Brigadier General. He was a good person. So I strongly recommend you find something important about his death' she said angrily. Vincent's eyes widened and thanked her.

'Thank you. I'll come back before closing.' he said quietly as wanted to avoid the attention as much as it's possible.

 _* ch 15. p 33._

It wasn't hard to find the folder which was read by the Brigadier General; he was wounded before run away and died, so there were bloodstains on the paper. _But why was he interested in historical events?_ – Vincent asked himself as knew that Hughes read about territorial wars.

 ** _Thursday, 8_** ** _th_** ** _October 1914_**

Of course, with nice words, he succeeded to extend that 10 minutes he got at the first time with an other 10 minutes and so forth…

'If you get caught, I'll deny everything. You just broke into here, I'll say it' Elinor told him every each time, but Vincent was too dedicated to care about the dangers. As he browsed the folders about higher ranked people, it managed to be explored that who are behind the latest armed conflicts. _It seems that Lieutenant General Raven and Gardner, also Brigadier General Clemin, Edison and Fessler really enjoys bloodshed –_ he thought as he saw that every armed conflicts were led by one of them.

Meanwhile in the Führer's office, Brigadier General Davis reported that a young Lieutenant Colonel investigates after the 5th Lab. Davis is one of those people who are responsible for secrets being kept in secret and reveal suspicious organizing in the military, so the Führer had trusted in Davis' information.

'So what will we do with him, Sir?' he asked the Führer.

'There isn't anything concrete about that Lab. We effaced every related document in its time, so he won't find anything and won't be dangerous. But keep your eye on him, anyway.'

'Yes, Sir!'

 ** _Monday, 12_** ** _th_** ** _October 1914_**

As Vincent arrived at his office at the morning, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc visited him. He stubbed out his cigarette and told him Maria's death.

'She tried to escape. He didn't have any other choice, you have to understand…' the Lieutenant said quietly.

'Who is he?' Vincent asked. He was frighteningly serious.

'Well… you'd know the truth soon anyway, so… the order was executed by Colonel Mustang'

Vincent paled. _That jerk… he's also involved in the things._

'Accept my condolences' Lt. Havoc said, but Vincent didn't react. 'I think you need some time… I leave you alone.'

As the Havoc left the office, the anger overwhelmed Vincent.

'What the hell did you do, you bastard…!' he shouted as entered into the Colonel's office. As he pulled out his guns, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye had done the same at a glance.

'Don't do anything reckless, Lieutenant Colonel' she said and the Colonel greeted him on his calmest voice.

'Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Colonel. I should reprimand you for being disrespectful to your superior. But I forgive you at this time. I know you've just mourned your cousin. Accept my condolences. You got a day off. Go home now! It's an order.'

'Don't order me, you traitor…'

'Lieutenant Colonel, you are dismissed!' Lt. Hawkeye shouted while she was ensuring his weapon. Vincent lowered his gun.

'You'll regret it, I swear…' he said as slammed the door behind himself.

 _What the hell is just happening around me?_ \- he asked himself, while was washing his face with ice cold water. As his head cleared, Maria's parents were just crossed his mind. He must visit them as soon as possible. It came in handy this free day.

That meeting was painful. Both of them were struck down, Vincent felt deep remorse.

'I won't give up until her name will be clear again. I promise you… Don't be angry with me… I'm sorry…' he said helplessly like a child while hugged his crying aunt at the door.

'How could I be angry at you? I know you worked on her release…' she said honestly. 'You are a good boy. Don't blame yourself…'

'Let me know if there is anything I can do for you… But now, go in' he said gently. 'I'll follow you soon'

He knew well that his uncle is in the garden, at Maria's favourite rose bush. He greeted the old man, and repeated his promise. Neither he was resentful at Vincent. _Why are they so kind with me? I betray them… I should have been the one who saves their only daughter…-_ he chimed himself.

 ** _Tuesday, 13_** ** _th_** ** _October 1914_**

As he arrived into his office, a message waited him. _Madam Christmas' Bar, 6 p.m._ – it said. No signature. _It's weird._ _If it had been written by one of my friends, the sender would have signed it._ Also, his colleagues know he mourns – they wouldn't invite him to have fun into a bar. The more he thought about it, it became weirder. He could hardly wait the end of the office hours; all day didn't do anything useful. At half past five, he had been there already; ordered a drink and listened very attentively… but it seemed to be a usual bar with nothing special. At least he thought it until Colonel Mustang entered. Before Vincent could have put out his gun, the Colonel raised his hand showing his glove.

'Do you want to burn me to death as you did with my cousin? Just do it you, f*cking bastard' Vincent said.

'Not so fast. I plan to share with you some very important information about Lt. Ross. Let's have a seat, follow me!' He got going toward a remote table. 'Madeline, two bourbons, please'

'The only reason I don't kill you right now that I want to get from you information about Maria's death before I do it'

'Actually, I really dislike you right now, Lieutenant Colonel. You have upset my plans…'

'Hah, ditto…'

'The only one reason why I tell you the truth is that it would be disturbing, regarding my future plans, if you continued the hunting of me. I'll tell you the whole truth, but you can't tell it anyone. In the interest of yourself. And Maria. Don't forget it… So the truth is that we just faked Lt. Ross' death. I know she's innocent, but execution waited for her. That's all. If you tell anyone, I'll wipe you off the face of the earth. Understood?'

Vincent was shocked.

'We…?'

'Lt. Havoc and Major Armstrong was at my aid.'

Vincent frowned.

'Why should I believe you?'

'First of all, I think you have no other choice. Then… one day you will meet her again. I hope this day will arrive as soon as possible' The Colonel said nervously.

'But how did you know that she's innocent?'

'It's not your business.' *

'Please… I have to know it.'

'I said it's not your business.'

'It's… unbelievable…'

'Don't forget, it's a secret. Even before the Lieutenant's family. She accepted it for their safety. You must do it, too. She was involved some dark cases. Of course, unintentionally. Don't want to risk your family. That's all I can say. Get off me, Lieutenant Colonel. And drink an other one, you're my guest.' he said as left the shocked Vincent.

 _*_ _ch. 35 p. 20, from Barry The Chopper_

After this day, he never tried to kill the Colonel again and visited more often his uncle and aunt. It was very hard not to say a word, but he didn't dare to risk their life. So much tragedy was enough for this family.

 ** _Wednesday, 14_** ** _th_** ** _October 1914_**

'Ah, Major Armstrong! Do you have a moment?' Vincent asked Armstrong meeting him in the HQ. 'I heard that you escorted the Elric brothers to somewhere*, but I haven't heard you came back' he said while they entered into his office.

'What can I do for you, my friend?' Armstrong asked Vincent.

'I've just wanted you to know also I know about the last weeks' events. All of them.' He said quietly, but very meaningly. The Major couldn't cover his surprising, but still tried to pretend that he doesn't know what Vincent talks about.

'I don't know what kind of events you are tal- '

'Don't worry, you wasn't caught' Vincent interrupted. 'Mustang was the one who told me everything'

Armstrong was stunned.

'But it's secret… how did you manage to make him speak…?'

'Oh, let's say that I could be very… convincing.' Vincent laughed, then added: 'Don't worry. Naturally I will keep in secret everything. Just remember, Maria is my relative. Neither me want this thing be revealed.' Hearing these, the Major became a bit calmer.

'So… what can I do for you?' he asked again.

'I know you were with the Elric brothers. I bet this whole thing with the 5th Lab and the Philosopher's Stone won't leave them in peace… I want to know everything what they managed to get to know. I also want to figure out what the hell is happening in the military'

Armstrong wondered about what Vincent said; he was still surprised.

'Well…you are an insider now, so I think it's not mistake if I told you what I know. However, it's not much, so don't count on a lot of useful information. As you know already about for what that laboratory was used, I only can tell you, who was the information's source. You've probably heard about him: Tim Marcoh…' Armstrong left a break to Vincent to think a bit.

'He was a great state alchemist as I heard, but I've never met him personally'

'Of course you haven't. He went AWOL before you joined to the military, young boy' Vincent ignored the latest comment, then asked him about the whereabouts of Marcoh.

'Does it really matter for you?' Armstrong asked seriously. Vincent thought a bit and said:  
'Actually… no, not really, you're right. You met him; you can tell me what you managed to know from him.' Vincent realized that even if he found him, he wouldn't even know what he should ask – and since they are strangers to each other, he wouldn't get any answers.  
'He didn't tell a lot of things to me. He helped the Elric brothers to reveal what happened in the 5th Lab, and that's all… Look, he's… the savior of the community in which he lives. It's unnecessary to get busted him. So please, don't chase after him.'

'Okay, okay; I only wanted know what he knows, but you've helped me already. Thank you for everything. And don't worry…' he said seeing Armstrong's care-worn face: 'I can keep secret.'

 _*_ _ch. 8._

 ** _Thursday, 15_** ** _th_** ** _October 1914_**

The funeral was terrible. Vincent felt it would have been more easily bearable, if he would have known the truth only after that. Of course, he was unutterably glad about Maria's alive, but seeing her parent's misery… It was so hard not to tell the truth them - but it restrained him that he hasn't known yet exactly, what kind of dark case was mentioned by the Colonel. He didn't want to endanger his relatives.

Elinor also went to pay her respect, but stayed in the background as she didn't really know Maria closely.


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Investigation

**_Chapter 2: Forbidden Investigation_**

 ** _Vincent – in order to clear her cousin's name – started to investigate after the military's dirty cases. However it seems that he dug into too deep…_**

 **Monday, 19** **th** **October 1914**

As Vincent arrived at his office, an other terrible news waited for him. Lt. Havoc is in hospital*, also Colonel Mustang is there. They were injured in a secret mission – everybody said it, however nobody knew the details of this action exactly. Vincent visited them immediately when he had some free time.

 _*_ _ch. 40 p. 12_

The Colonel didn't want to say him even a word about that mission. Vincent guessed it is connected to the dark case in which Maria was involved.

Since he has heard about Havoc's irreversible condition, he felt totally helpless. How could he help to end this whole mystery which only brings misery? He didn't even know exactly what's going on. _If it will help even a bit, I have to share my discovery with the Colonel -_ he thought. In the appropriate moment – when he managed to catch the Colonel alone in the corridor-, he impart his information in simple sentences. Actually the Colonel had known already about the 5th Lab – and has just known moments ago that a circle appears in the central of the City* (touching the old laboratories and the Führer's office), he didn't say a word about it to Vincent. This young soldier's desperation reminded him to Hughes. _I don't want an other innocent man to die –_ he thought, then said: 'The best is not to tell anyone it until I manage to know more. Creating panic is absolutely unnecessary.' Mustang said then sighed. 'Lieutenant Colonel, thank you for the information. I will contact you as any other news reveals. But until then, don't tell about it anyone for your own sake.'

Vincent didn't expect other from the Colonel; he was fretful because of his helpless, still trusted in him.

 _* ch. 40 p. 16_

 **Thursday, 5** **th** **November 1914**

Vincent kept his word and didn't try to search Marcoh as it wouldn't have been a lot of use anyway. However, he thought reading after him a bit can't cause any problem, so after he bought some chocolate, headed toward Elinor.

'What do you want from me, Sir?' she asked skeptically seeing the sweets.

'I only wanted to thank you for your help…'

'And…?' she was still distrustful.

'…and actually hoped you help me find something about an old alchemist, named Marcoh' he whispered leaning over the counter.

'I hit the nail on the head…' she huffed a bit, but after hiding the sweets under the counter, she took out a big catalogue. After some browsing, she said: 'Come back later, Sir. I have other duties now, but if I have time, I will search what you want'

'Thank you very much' Vincent said and left. _She's totally offended –_ he realized it, and (with shame) also realized that he took advantage of her too much.

He went back only before closing; it was the part of his plan with which he wanted to propitiate Elinor.

'So… do you managed to find something?' he asked.

'Yes, Sir' she said shortly. She's still offended, it wasn't hard to figure out for Vincent.

'What if you tell me everything while we have supper?' he asked. Elinor's eyes widened.

'Don't think about anything bad. I only don't want to take away your time from the eating. It's the end of your shift, it's evening, I suppose you planned to eat something. Except if you have other plans…'

'Actually you're right, Sir… and I don't have any other plans…' _unfortunately. I'm pathetic –_ she added in her mind.

'Then let's go.'

After a short walk, Vincent and Elinor arrived into a little restaurant. There was no crowd anyway, but he led her to a remote table. They ordered some food, and – although Vincent didn't forced to talk about Marcoh immediately -, Elinor started to tell him what she found.

'Actually, this digging was quite interesting' she said with a real bookworm's enthusiasm. 'It's pretty interesting how all information is missing about him and mainly about his co-workers.' Vincent silently heard her.

'They want to cover up something…' she said it like it would be the world's most natural thing. Vincent was surprised. Not about the fact, but because she's figured it out immediately. _She's cleverer than I thought…_

'I know how it works. High-ranked officers come and go, and they take any folder what they want and if they don't bring them back, or don't bring back the whole document, then what can I do? Guess what! Nothing. I'm just a librarian, they say; they need those things, they say… bah! And what about the loan period? Oh, loan period? Who cares about that, huh?' she freaked out. 'Some officers do whatever they want. I hate it. Documents can be handled only strict. If there is no strict, look what happens… Documents disappear.'

Vincent quietly heard her, thinking about Elinor is how useful to him.

'I'm sure your work isn't that easy than it seems'

'Oh, does it seem easy? Really?' she acted like she had been offended… then burst out laugh. 'I was only kidding. I know it's not the hardest job in the world' Vincent was surprised by her reaction at first, then laughed with her.

'So what's our next move?' she asked.

'Our…!? I don't want to involve you more into this'

'It's late, we're partners in crime already' she said smiling without showing the tiniest understanding of the situation's seriousness. Vincent was surprised. _It looks like she's not so clever than I thought… or… I don't know, I can't understand her at all._ Thinking about her, he rather didn't say a word and continued the eating.

'Hah, you know I'm right' she noted with ease. Actually she has really right and Vincent knew it, still… he didn't know what to do. Involving her maybe wasn't the best idea, as this whole thing is not her business. But he needs her help…

'Well, if you want to help me so bad, then tell me what you found'

'I searched through all the documents I could. It took me almost a whole day! But as I said, I found nothing about Marcoh or his colleagues. Or the lab. But I think it's also information. It says they hide something.' Vincent knew it already, but it confirmed his theory. Elinor smirked.

'Thank you for your efforts' he said. 'Probably you've enough for the work now. Let's order some dessert'

The supper was eventless from there. Elinor ate some vanilla cake, then Vincent offered to take her home, but as she lives in the barrack, they only walked back to the HQ, where she almost lives and where Vincent left his car.

'Take care' Vincent said as closed the car's door. Elinor waved smiling, but in her mind, she wasn't so happy. _When did I have a supper whereupon I was kissed, huh? It was so long ago I can't ever remember…-_ she thought, although she actually remembered about it, but was too sad to evoke it.

Meanwhile in the Führer's office, Brigadier General Davis reported that contrary to their expectations, Vincent managed to find a concrete name in connection to the 5th Lab.

'So, what are we going to do with him?'

'I supposed he won't be dangerous, but he's it now. Get rid of him!'

'Roger that!'

 **Friday, 6** **th** **November 1914**

Vincent hadn't met the Colonel out of the HQ since his visit in the hospital – however now another meeting was organized by Mustang to the bar. When Vincent arrived, the Colonel ridiculously whined for the bar lady and the waitresses because a woman (named Elizabeth) was taken by an other man.* Nevertheless when he got to the counter, the Colonel invited him to an out-of-the-way table.

'There is a big trouble, my friend...' he started to talk theatrically. Vincent was surprised about the appellation, but he found out soon it's also the part of his comedy. 'We have always just trouble with the ladies…' he said, then quieter continued. 'My dear subordinate was relocated - just like my other close colleagues. You better watch out for those who are involved in dangerous things by you' his eyes were so meaningful that Vincent understood what he was talking about.

'Do not forget: beside these, there are things which are worse than reassignment' his voice became firm. 'You are responsible for people who helped you.' He intentionally voided the word 'subordinate'. Elinor wasn't Vincent's direct subordinate, however she worked for him in secret.

'This is the men's fate…' Mustang whined again theatrically, then ordered another drink and pretended the previous conversation had never happened.

 _* ch. 62 p. 42_

Vincent left his car further off the bar; he went on the smallest, darkest streets as he didn't want anybody to know he passed his time with the Colonel in a bar – everybody believes that they are enemies since Maria's death and it should remain like this. He was really prudent, but the attack what he suffered was still unexpected. His guns was in readiness, so he could put them out immediately, but when he had done it, just noticed that there was a sharp pain in his right arm. _A slash,_ he realized. He dropped his gun and wasn't sure totally, but guessed this figure really reminded him to Brigadier General Davis. _Throwing stars. Not much people use them in our military._

'Brigadier General Davis?' he shouted.

'Ah, since I got caught, it has no sense to hide in the shadows anymore.' he stood up from the squat and – seeing that Vincent let fall his pistol - confidently headed toward him.

'That's the result if you and your cute little helper deal with things which you shouldn't…' he said confidently and took out an other throwing star… but he didn't count with Vincent's other gun. His right hand had pain and was shaking but he managed to hit him on leg. It slowed him down, but still was able to move. Vincent started to run to a lighter street without thinking. He doesn't want to kill a high-ranked officer. If he gets caught, it will be – put it mildly - hard to explain why he killed him. As the official standpoint is that Maria is an unscrupulous murderer – and she was condemning without proper procedure-, neither he would have any chance to make himself clear.

As he noticed that he's alone, Elinor was crossed his mind immediately. _Please, just don't be dead_ – he prayed and tried to gather his thought how should he find her. First of all, he headed toward the HQ by his car. If she isn't in the record department, then he's going to ask one of her colleagues where exactly does she live. _It's almost 8 o'clock_ , Vincent noticed and hoped that they won't be closed when he arrives there.

Fortunately she had just left the building. Vincent left the car next to the building, a not so conspicuous place. He put on his jacket what he left in the car (to cover his wound), and run after Elinor.

'Hey, Private, I've just searched you…' he shouted after her.

'Nice to see you, Lieutenant Colonel.' Elinor not knowing anything greeted him with a smile.

'Can we talk? In private, please…' Vincent tried behave naturally, since didn't want to cut a dash, even the street seemed to be empty.

'Did something happen?'

'We are in danger, we can't talk here. You must follow me' Vincent said on peremptory tone.

'You act weird, Sir' she was frightened.

'Please, follow me. It's an order.'

Elinor went with him to the car, but kept distance. She found Vincent an attractive guy, but this is not enough to follow him anywhere. _What if he went mad? -_ she wondered.

'Look at my arm' he showed the blood-soaked jacket. 'I was attacked. You're going to be the next…' he said taking off his jacket. 'You must come with me.'

'Who did attack you…? Where? Why?' Elinor was full of questions.

'Sorry, but we don't have time for this. Got in the car, I'll explain it later.'

'Not so fast, Sir! I really appreciate your worry for me, but I can protect myself. Now please go to a hospital immediately!'

'How could you protect yourself against a trained soldier…?' he was furious because of Elinor's incomprehension.  
'Don't forget I also got the basic training and…-'

Vincent run out of the patience and was afraid of they will also run out time, so he stepped back one, pulled out a hidden gun and fired.

As Davis obviously kept him under observation, he must know his address. That's why Vincent didn't go home, rather headed to a reliable and far place: to his parents. The car trip lasted a bit more than an hour. During this, Elinor didn't awake, however the effect of the anesthetic bullet is usually one hour. _Probably her weight can do about it. She's so small_ \- Vincent thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Forced Rural Weekend

**_Chapter 3: Forced rural weekend_**

 ** _Vincent – in order to save her cousin, Maria Ross – continues his investigation; during this he befriended Elinor, the librarian, who helps him to look for information. However the Führer became aware of their activities, so ordered one of his subordinates to get rid of them…_**

 ** _Friday, 6_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

'You can't just simply come here with an abducted military officer!' his mother shouted while the father was immersed in his thoughts about the events.

'We were persecuted, but she didn't want to come with me. I was the one who implicated her to something. It's my responsible if something happens with her because of my businesses. What should have I done!?'

'Okay, let's everybody calm down…' the mother tried to handle the situation. Until then they try to find out something, she gave an order to the maid.

'Dorotha, we have an important guest. Please take care of her well and notify us immediately when she's awakened.' The servant found this whole situation weird, however she absolutely trusted in her masters so faithfully followed the order and didn't ask anything. However, a few minutes later she hastily returned…

'Sir, the young lady is missing…' she said startled.

'She hasn't gone far yet…' Vincent said and headed toward the entrance.

'Leave it to me. You have to be seen by a doctor. Lang… do something with him, I and Dorotha will search the girl.'

The father didn't answer but nodded as usual; Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed, but as his arm still bled, he knew he hadn't had a choice.

Meanwhile Elinor wandered in a daze and was creeping in a landing searching for exit. Her head was still dizzy and she hadn't had any idea what happened exactly. The last sober moments of her were perfectly faded; she left the HQ… and that's all she could remember. She relied to the wall and slipped down to crouching. _If I'm kidnapped then why I am not bounded…? And why was so much food prepared next to my bed?_ \- she couldn't understand her situation and that damn strong headache just made more difficult to thinking.

'Thank God!' an elegant middle-aged lady clapped her hands next to her. 'Please don't be afraid' the lady said in confusion. Elinor wanted to got answers but felt still awful and was scared so much that even a word couldn't leave her mouth. Fortunately the lady continued the talking without her asking. 'Although probably you don't know about it, at this moment you enjoying the hospitality of the Zuo-Tian household.'

'That bastard…' Elinor has such a terrible headache that she didn't manage to say more. Mrs. Zuo-Tian ignored this comment and stayed majestic despite of in this moment neither she was impressed by his son's action.

'Please come with me to a more comfortable place.' she offered her arm to the visibly ailing Elinor.

'Hell no, I've had enough this whole gang' she murmured. It seems like that horrible headache's side effect is some aggression. She wasn't really herself yet and stood up under her own power. She followed the lady thinking that she hasn't any chance anyway to escape since she was found once.

'Please have a seat' the lady told her arriving to a huge living room. Elinor had just noticed how elegant this mansion. Although the lady wore black, her velvet dress was graceful too. Meanwhile Mrs. Zuo-Tian poured water into a glass and handed it to Elinor on a silver tray. She accepted it, but still wasn't impressed.

'My name is Amy.' she said kindly as tried to gain the confidence of Elinor. However she knew well that this is not that kind of situation which can't be solved simply with kindness, showing hospitality is her element. 'My son brought you here to protect you. Probably it wasn't clearly known before you, but you have been in danger' she continued; she also thought that kidnapping wasn't the best solution what Vincent chose, in this moment she rather found it better to highlight the merits instead of than talking about the wrongdoing. 'I can assure you that tonight's events are embarrassing for all of us, but please be patient until we reveal what's happening exactly. I hope everything will be fine within a few days, until then we prefer you to stay here and enjoy our full care…'

Elinor protested as ardently as she could in her weak condition.

'Am I kidnapped?' she asked the most seriously.

'Of course you are not!' the lady frowned and was indignant at the thought of this kind of thing could happen in her house.

'Well, then I'll go home.' she wanted to jump up from the, but felt like she was knocked down. She was still too weak; Amy noticed it too, so rang for the maid.

'Dorotha, please lead on Miss Gaskell to her room.'

'I said I go home…'

'Well, I didn't want to force you to stay of course, so I ask you very much to stay for tonight at least.'

'Where am I anyway?' Elinor asked since she noticed that only trees are visibly from the window.

'Far enough from the city to have to stay here tonight. It's a rural mansion. There isn't any public transport here, mainly in this late hour.'  
'Then – if I'm really not a captive as you said – ask your precious son to take me home' she said sarcastically.

'I'm not sure you remember, but he is wounded…'

 _Of course, the cut on his arm!_ Her memories had just returned fully in this moment.

'So was he really attacked?' Elinor asked thoughtfully rather from herself than Amy.

'Yes, he was. Now you can see the danger is real' Elinor became embarrassed. _So do they really try to protect me? But it's still not a cause to kidnap someone!_ After these thoughts she found that the best to recede and wait. It's too late and she's too weak anyway.

'I'm retiring to the guest room' she surrendered, but didn't want to show it off so tried to act as majestic as Amy.

'I'm glad you changed your mind. Dorotha will be at your service any time' Amy restrained smiled to her faithful maid who stood ready for a while in the door. 'Good night!' Amy said since she didn't plan to disturb Elinor any more on this night. As she left the room, Elinor seriously looked at Dorotha's young tanned and round face and asked:

'Is this whole family crazy?'

'Don't worry, Miss, they are good people' she said with the highest confidence in her masters.

Meanwhile Elinor took a hot bath on the floor suite, in the library there were a family council. Amy arriving slammed the door after herself.

'You are in big trouble, my son' Vincent just rolled his eyes.  
'What kind of sedative did you use? She's still knocked out a bit!'

'Sorry mother, I'm geared up against criminals and fugitives, not prepared for catching librarians!'

'Amy, please listen to him through carefully' Vincent's father said as he'd just heard the whole story.

'Well, you have only one chance to explain it... you can start it!' she said as had a seat next to the fireplace after checking her son's wound dressing.

Vincent told her all the events, except from the survival of Maria. Amy was skeptical a bit, but as she saw her husband's conviction, didn't argue.

'I always felt that make progress through the ranks really hard with only honest work. I went to retire because I felt I don't have enough power to fight against the corruption… and of course because I wanted to spend more time with your mother after the war' Lang added talking to Vincent. 'I know there were always excesses in the military, but human experiments? It's too much' he was disappointed just like his son. 'I feel sorry for you involved in things like these…'

 ** _Saturday, 7_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

Although the last night's talking lasted quite long, everybody woke up early.

The family made that conclusion that in the weekend there's nothing they could get to know in the HQ – and anyway, Vincent is injured, so he stays with them to Monday.

At the same time, Elinor made the conclusion that she still outraged – but still wants to know how Vincent is. She blushed from the thought that they're going to meet again – in his home, after those strange events... While she was thinking about it, Dorotha knocked and entered the room.

'Good morning, Miss! How are you today?' she asked kindly. 'I brought you some dress, Miss.'

Elinor raised her eyebrow hearing this.

'Milady ordered about obtain to you some dress even yesterday night. The butler's first thing was in the dawn to go to the city and obtain them. We were sure about that you won't want to spend the weekend in your uniform…'

'What!? The weekend!?' Elinor burst out. _So they want to keep me here…_ She was furious for a bit, then she thought about that she theoretically isn't kidnapped, so she has nothing to be afraid. _I will simply go home._

Dorotha tried to divert the awkward topic.

'I've prepared you breakfast already. May I bring it up or do you feel well enough to have it in the dining hall?'

Elinor thought a bit, then said: 'I'm fine, thank you. I can go down' she said, although she didn't have a clue where is this room in the house exactly, but guessed that it's not in the upstairs. 'Just leave me a few minutes to gather myself' she added.  
'Of course, Miss. Everything is prepared to you in your bathroom, as you could see yesterday. But if you need something else, just call me.'

Elinor nodded with a smile and thanked her. _She_ _is the only normal person in this house_. _Poor woman... why doesn't she change her job?_ she wondered while washed her face, brushed her hair and checked her new clothes. _Even if I want to spend here only the breakfast, I can't wear that worn uniform -_ she thought and grabbed a dress of the three. All of them were simply but great and they seemed to be good quality. _Hah, the milady guessed my size. One good point to her._

After she finished the casual morning preparations, she started to discover where the dining room is. _I can find it alone, I'm sure. It can't be such a big house, I won't ring for poor Dorotha to lead on me there -_ she thought stepping out to the corridor. In this moment, she immediately faced with Vincent. She was surprised, not a bit... _Come on, I have to face with him so early straightaway?_ she freaked out in her mind.

'Good morning' she said.

'Good morning' Vincent said regretfully. He was never afraid of a woman, but now it must be admitted, he was afraid of Elinor's reaction. He didn't want to break out a scandal. 'How do you feel?' he asked carefully.

'It still hurts where your bullet hit me' Elinor said bluffing.

'Uhm… actually it was only a needle.' Vincent said with more confident now.

'It doesn't matter…' she said with some theatrical hurt.

'Do you know at all where did it hit you?'

'…' Elinor just realized that she didn't figure out her bluff very well. She doesn't feel any pain, she doesn't even saw any wound.

'I guessed… I said: the cartridge's head was only a needle.'

'It doesn't change the point. What you did, it's not appropriate'

'I know. I'm sorry. I only wanted to protect you.'

Elinor blushed from this.

'Well, excuse me now, I'm just going to have breakfast' she said and got going ahead with a big zest.

'Uhm… the dining room is on the other way…' Vincent called after her. She blushed more and turned around without a word. Vincent just stood there and stared after her without knowing that he smiled a bit on her.

Since nobody knew whether how she will feel and when she'll wake up anyway, the family had already had the breakfast early in the morning. Due to this, Elinor had to spend it alone. Nervously ate some omelet, then asked Dorotha, she could meet her masters. The maid led her to them without delay.

The parents were in the library. Although the door was open, Elinor gently knocked on the stile. Entering to the room, she cleared her throat, by the time they noticed her. After the 'good mornings', awkward silent fell over the room. Lang put on the newspaper he read, though didn't know what he should say exactly, so Amy broke the ice, while continued the preparations for the changing of Vincent's bandage. She took some gauze and disinfectant, then turned to Elinor.

'I hope you slept well' she started up the conversation with her basic element: the hospitality. 'Have you had breakfast already? Everything is prepa…'

'I've already had it, thanks' Elinor interrupted her a bit vehemently. This tone unsettled Amy a bit, but she has the most presence of mind out of them, so gathered her thoughts.

'Please, have a seat.' she said. Actually Elinor didn't plan to spend a lot of time, but sat down with a sigh.

'You should stay here for Monday.'

This rapidity surprised Elinor. Meanwhile Vincent had just entered the room.

'Good morning to everyone! Dorotha said you called me, mother.'

'Exactly. You should have come to me immediately after awakening. Your bandage must be changed.' Vincent rolled his eyes, but sit down next to her. Amy started to pick off his bandage instantly – not just because of she worried about his son, but for effect.

'It looks terrible… Do you see how many stitches…?' she asked Elinor theatrically. 'The danger is real. You stay here until Monday. Then Vincent goes back to the HQ, figures out what happened finally with your attacker, and only after that we talk about your going home.' she said kindly.

Elinor was huffed as she felt she's treated like a child – but she also felt that Amy is so strict only because of her safety. She is strict, but also mother-like.

She thought about it silently; meanwhile Vincent's wound was cleared. He endured the whole procedure with straight face. His eyes met with Elinor's; she awakened from her thoughts, then nodded.

'Fine. Thank you for your hospitality' she said… now without sarcasm.

Returning to her temporary room, she lied through the bed and stared the ceiling. A few options were offered by Amy to her how she may kill the time; now tried to figure out what to do.

Approaching the 10 o'clock, she opted to having a tea. After finding Dorotha, she asked to her made some strong black tea.

'Great. Her ladyship is just ready to have elevenses too. You can consume it together' she said without knowing how awkward topic is it for Elinor.  
'Sure… great' she said in embarrassment. _About what the hell am I going to chat with her, jeez…_ \- she thought, but after having their seat, Maria is just come to her mind.

'Please accept my condolences…' she said quietly.

'Thank you' came the reply, then there was an awkward break, until she continued. 'There was enough death recently. Why can't you just let my son to protect you…?'

Hearing it, Elinor turned red.

'I don't want to cause problem to anyone. I can protect myself.' She answered. Amy was infidel about this, but didn't question a librarian's self-defense skills, rather continued:

'As I have just known last night, Vincent discovered some misuse within the military. Is it true?' she asked after calmly took a sip from her cup.

'Unfortunately, yes, it is true.'

'And what kind of role do you have in it?'

'I helped Vincent to access to documents which are encrypted' she blushed while she said it out loud because it's totally illegal. _But I can't just lie to Vincent's mother!_ \- she freaked in her mind.

'I knew it. I just wanted to hear it from you. I wanted you to realize that this is why he feels responsibility for you.'

'But it was my independent decision to undertake these…'

'It doesn't matter. Even if not directly, but you're his subordinate. He has to take the responsibility for you. It's right in this way. Let he do it and don't oppose.'

 _Responsibility for me… let he to protect me… -_ Elinor blushed badly. She embarrassed glanced out of the window.

'Maybe you could take a walk outside. We have a quite pretty garden. I have some thing to do now, but Dorotha can drive you around'

'Thank you for everything, Mrs. Zuo-Tian…' Elinor said with all of her honest.

'Please call me Amy.' She said as rung for Dorotha.

'Are you sure you have enough free time to walk around with me?' Elinor asked Dorotha as she didn't wanted to steal her time from working.

'Don't worry about it, Miss, the ladyship said now my most important task is to make you feel home here.'

'Well… then please lead me'

Compared to the month, the weather was nice, so they walked around everything.

'It would be nicer in spring, but there are some evergreen beauties…' the maid noticed, and in this moment, dog bark was heard.

'Is there any dog?' Elinor asked zealously.

'Yes, Miss… a husky. However it was locked when you arrived…'

'Oh, I don't mind, I like animals!' Elinor smiled the first time now since her arrival. 'Can I see it?'

'If you insist, naturally.'

They headed toward the sounds on the narrow paved road between rich shrubs… and on the end of the road, there was Vincent and the dog. Elinor blushed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't intend to distract you, I only wanted to see the dog and…' Elinor didn't understand herself. In the HQ everything was so clear: they were colleagues, there was a common goal, a secret which connected them by some kind of friendship, she could talk with him normally, but since she had arrived here, she's ill at ease continuously. Someone wants to kill them. She finds herself in a stranger family. It was too much to her for a day.

'There's no reason to apology.' Vincent said calmly.

'Then… we go…'

'Wait…' Vincent called after them. Elinor's eyes widened. 'Would you join to me walking?'

Elinor stared at Dorotha despairingly.

'I'm sure the young master is far more suitable for introduce the dog to you, than me…'

'Uhm… then… thank you for the walk.'

'No problem, Miss. The lunch is at 1 o'clock, have a nice walk until then' she said kindly and took leave.

Awkward silent sank down for a few moments. Vincent broke it.

'You can caress her if you want' he said looking down to the disciplined, leashed dog. He put the leash onto her when he heard Elinor's approaching.

First she let to sniff her hand by the dog, then scratched her wherever she could. Vincent gladly watched the scene until the dog stand up and started ahead. They went after her; during their walk the dog led them, and not reverse. But they didn't mind it; aimlessly wandered around silently for along time.

'I had the brunch with your mother. She made me realize how real the danger is. I don't want to cause more problems. If I have to hide here for a while, then I'll do it, if it makes your job easier.'

Vincent heard her surprised, but didn't show off any excitement.

'Clever decision. Don't worry, I will figure out what happened with the attacker as soon as possible. If it reveals that he's not dangerous any more, I'll take you home immediately.'

Actually he didn't know yet how he will dispose Davis, but he tried to make plans. He's the Führer's personal favorite, if he would miss suddenly, it would be conspicuous. Threatening seemed the best idea for the time being.

They walked onward silently.

'I am terrible sorry for involve you into this.' Vincent confessed. 'I'll make good everything as soon as possible.'

'It was my own decision to help you…'

'But…'

'Please. Stop talking about it. It would have no sense now already.'

They silently walked until almost reached the estate's border.

'We should return. I have some things to do before lunch.' Vincent said.

On the way back they talked a bit already. They chatted about the mansion, the dog, the weather… any of these wasn't important, but they were enough to make Elinor normal again. By the time they reached the house, she was able to talk with him again without nervousness.

'Thank you for the walk' he said. 'See you at the lunch.'

'Sure. Thank you.' She said and went to her room to refresh herself before it. She changed her outdoor clothes, brushed her hair slowly, but still remained a lot of time. She decided to go to the library – Amy offered her to spend time there anywhere she wants… but entering there, she glanced at Vincent, who actually read the news there.

'Oh, sorry for interrupt you again…'

Vincent waved a hand.

'Would you like to check today's papers?' he asked.

'Uhm… sure, I don't have better thing to do until lunch anyway…'

She had a seat next to him, and started to turn the pages aimlessly. Vincent's sight was the same, however he turned the pages pretty purposefully. He checked the papers whether they read about the mysteriously injured Davis. Actually he wouldn't have been delighted if those events had been revealed for the public… Fortunately he found nothing.

The lunch passed wordlessly. Because of their helplessness and sorrow, all of them were immersed in their thoughts. After dining, they ended up in the library again. As it began to rain, Elinor couldn't go outside, Vincent in turn didn't want to leave her alone, thinking about that how odd it could be her to be in a totally strange house. He brought her here, now he felt it's his duty to entertain her – as far as possible at least. But contrary of the intent, while they were silently reading, after a few minutes, Vincent fall asleep in the armchair. Elinor regretfully glanced toward him. _He probably hadn't have a good sleep last night –_ she thought and worried whether he didn't sleep much because of nervousness or his arm was in pain. Hereupon she just stared this way and that – but hadn't really focused on the books what she read. This went on for a while, until she quietly stood up and pretending she was only browsing the bookshelf, sneaked next to him and guardedly checked the book which made him slept. _It's in xingese –_ she wondered and didn't understand even a single character from it. Actually neither Vincent speaks xingese perfectly, but she hadn't known about it yet. She slowly sit back to her place and continued reading, but didn't progressed much because was too curious and tried to figure out what is that xingese book about. Time passed like this until supper; during that everybody was lethargic as during the dinner. It wouldn't have been proper to try chatting about a book in this mood, so she asked nothing.

 ** _Sunday, 8_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

This day passed almost like the previous – but in this morning Vincent and Elinor started for the walk together. Everything was still wet and muddy from yesterday's rain, but she couldn't stay in one place.

(And as she was too concerned about the Monday, totally forgot about the book.)

'Uhm… May I return home tomorrow?' she asked quietly Vincent during their walk.

'Don't you feel good here?'

'It's not that. I just really don't want to misuse your family's hospitality.'

'Believe me, you are a welcome guest here.'

After these Elinor didn't try to argue with Vincent. _I have no chance anyway to get the answer what I want…_

'Tomorrow early in the morning, you'll phone to your superior and say you can't go in. Figure out something. That's all.'

'And what about you…?' she asked worriedly glancing at his arm.

'What about me? I'm fine. I'll go to work.'

'And…?'

'And what?'

'And what do you want to do exactly?'

Vincent sighed. 'Do you really want to know? Why?'

'I'm a part of this mess, I assume I have right to know… and I am worried about you.' she added the last words shyly. But in this moment, she slipped in the mud. Vincent caught her yet in time.

'As I see you should worry rather about yourself' he laughed the first time since the funeral. 'Hold onto me' he grabbed her hand, put on his arm and continued their walking arm-in-arm. Elinor became so embarrassed and blushed so much that she rather stopped talking. It made Vincent's thing easier as he wasn't in mood to explain his plans.

Afternoon Vincent had a long conversation with his father, so Elinor had to kill the time alone. She was too care-worn to just sit and calmly read like nothing happened recently, so returned to her room early and also planned to sleep betimes. However around 8 o'clock Vincent knocked on her door. After quickly putting on a robe above her nightgown, she opened the door.

'Uhm… everything is okay?' she asked surprised.

'Sure. I just came to remember you to make a call early.'

'Of course I haven't forgotten about it.'

'I guessed. Then have a good night.'

'Wait! Don't you tell to me your plan for today?'

'I don't think it's necessary. Good night.'

Elinor watched him to walk away and tried to figure out what he wants to do.

'Be careful…'


	4. Chapter 4: Latent Revenge

**_Chapter 4: Latent revenge_**

 ** _As Maria Ross was saved by Mustang and his team, Vincent (her cousin) didn't have to work on her releasing anymore. It allowed him to investigate after the military's other dirty cases (like the mystery of the 5_** ** _th_** ** _Laboratory and the Philosopher's Stone) with her helper, Elinor, the librarian. However the Führer didn't forget that Vincent killed one of his most important subordinate, so they obviously can count on his revenge…_**

 ** _Monday, 9_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

It wasn't hard to get news for Vincent about Davis; everybody talked about him. He almost couldn't believe that the problem solved itself.

Arriving home everyone immediately grouped around him. He reported the events, then – after everyone said goodbye to everyone -, he hit the pike with Elinor to the city.

'So you didn't kill him but he died because of you…' she said trying to work up the information.

'Do you have any problem with it? Please don't bring up some moral problems, just be glad finally…'

'No, I actually don't want to blame you. Okay, you shot him, he was limping and fell in front of a car, but it's not your fault that he was hit by that car. It's the driver's fault, I know. And it's not nice to say it out loud, but I'm glad he's dead. He was the bad guy, that's how it had to happen…' she shrugged. 'But I still don't understand something. Why was he interested in stopping our investigation? He didn't connect to the 5th Lab directly. He protected other people's secret. If he was ordered to do it… then maybe he will have a successor… And it's really suspicious that the public know only about the car and don't know about his gunshot wound. Somebody on the top tries to cover it.'

'I've thought about it already. Well… that's why we won't lower our guard. I'll make sure about your safety whenever I can.'

'What!?' I really appreciate your care but I don't need babysitting, I can protect myself. Nothing will happen to me.'

'Okay. Then – if you won't get in trouble as you said – there is nothing you will mind if I check it.'

Elinor sighed and gave up. _I don't need babysitting_ \- she thought, but in the bottom of her heart, Vincent's caring made her glad.

Arriving to the city, Vincent stopped near to the HQ.

'Maybe they shouldn't see you missed working today because you were with me.'

'Exactly.'

'I don't even know I should be relaxed or worried about you live here. In the barrack entering is not allowed to anyone, it's a quite well guarded place. But if I think about the corruption…' he sighed and Elinor took the floor.

'Don't worry. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack me in a place which is full of officers.'

'Okay. But write my home number just in case.'

'If you insist…'

Meanwhile in his office, the Führer pondered about the events. The losing of his subordinate naturally hasn't caused him sorrow or grief; however he was enranged because of this loss. Now he has to find a new person to fill Davis' position – but it's not that easy to find someone whom he can entrust all of the military's dirty cases. Of course, there were a lot of people who works for him, but generally they are high ranked officers. By contrast, he needs someone from the bottom of the echelon to get to know what happens in the lower level of the military. _If the mob is organizing something from below, they won't let the high-ranked officers to know about it_ \- he thought.

Besides of these, he wondered what he should do with that Lieutenant Colonel, who killed Davis. _I send after him one of my best man, and he in fact kills him…_ he clenched his fist from the anger that his plan failed. In spite of this, he didn't plan to kill Vincent. He's a skilled and powerful alchemist – as he proved it again by killing the Führer's man. _He may be useful in the future_ \- he thought, so Vincent's life is spared - at least for the time being. But his investigation must be stopped.

 ** _Wednesday, 18_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

'Well, I got coffee for you' Vincent said as he and Elinor finished the lunch.

'Thank you… but… how did you know…?' she was surprised as she drinks coffee only rarely, not after every lunch.

'You look sleepy' he said, then left the table.

 _It's impossible, I did my best and paid attention everything he said; I haven't yawned and so forth, whatever…_ she frowned.

'Major, do I look sleepy!?' she asked Armstrong, who spend his lunch together with them.

'No, not really.' He answered and continued eating as he didn't understand the importance of the question.

 _I'm sure she would be offended if I told her that she's an open book to me…_ Vincent smirked. Actually, her expressions are very honest and Vincent is good observer. However, this thing now is not about the first one, rather the second. _If her hair is in messy ponytail, she drinks coffee. I'm sure she woke up late, that's why she hadn't had time for her hairdo._ Actually, he was right. When her hair is arranged into strict knot, she never drinks coffee – it means she had a lot of time in the morning and she already drank it.

 ** _Saturday, 21_** ** _st_** ** _November 1914_**

Vincent's car had just turned out to the rural mansion, but the dogs were already yapped toward him. The yard was nice once, but now it seems a little neglected. However, it has some old-fashioned charm, just like the house. It's the home of his best friend – who is also his gun maker, Harvey Gatling. He was born into a family which has long tradition in metalwork, blacksmithing and weapon. Despite of these, his father was never involved in military cases; Harvey knew from him that weapons are not for mass murder, but there are cases when people must use them (for example self-defense or hunting). In the spirit of this, her mother's been the founder and president of the _Foundation for helping of war victims_ , since Amestris has so many war cases.

He was 6 years old when first met Vincent. The little boy accompanied his father as he wanted to give his wife a feminine, but reliable gun ('You never know when will you need it' he said, as he'd really loved his wife and feared for her because of the war times.) While the men talked about the details, the two boys started to play in the garden. However, it finished in a fight. Their fathers scolded them for not behaving propely and made them promise to each other that the next time they'll play nicely. After that, they played together more often…

As the years passed, he started to learn from his father, addition to the school. Although he was one of the best skilled person in his profession, he thought his son has to learn from other masters and gather more experience. Harvey was 13 years old when his father sent him for a one-year study visit to the honored Frommer workshop, to the city of Hedingham.

The boy returned with a lot of experience – and for his father's big surprise, with quite good alchemy knowledge. He made better and better things, and was also good in the school. No wonder he was admitted to the Central City Technical College. After this, a military delegates visited him to ask whether he wants to work for them. However, he refused it; he's not good in following orders and premade plans, he only does those things well which were chosen by him, plus he really hates deadlines and quantitative expectations. That's how he became freelancer.

Of course, as his friendship with Vincent hasn't faded, he was asked by his friend to make his special weapons as there is no other gun maker who is more reliable in Vincent's opinion than Harvey. Even if their routes went different directions since their childhood and Harvey doesn't really like military, they remained inseparable friends.

Accordingly, they never felt any need for formalities. Vincent had just entered to Harvey's workshop and leaned to the jamb.

'I used up one of the anesthetic bullet you gave me recently. It's quite powerful.'

'Thanks.'

'Well, I wasn't exactly meant it as a compliment, but in a proper situation I'd have been glad that its effect lasted so long.'

Harvey finally put down the tool he used and raised his eyebrow.

'Talk the way that I could understand too'

'I had to use it on her.'

'Her…?' Harvey frowned as he wasn't sure what is Vincent talking about.

'You know, the librarian I talked about recently…'

'Jeez, guys, you like it roughly, huh…?' he finally burst out laughing at his own pervert comment.

Vincent wasn't amused.

'Okay, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?' he asked as tried to hold the laughing back.

Actually yes, Vincent wanted to talk about it as he hadn't really anyone with who could talk honestly about the recent events. Elinor, the Colonel, Armstrong and Havoc know about these, but it felt different to talk with an outsider. Anyway, they have no secrets between them since their childhood and the risk was minimal as Harvey has absolutely nothing to do with the military and lives a quite unsociable life.

After telling him everything, Harvey poured more whiskey to himself and all that he could say relating to the topic was:

'You see? That's why I'd never work for the military.'

 ** _Monday, 23_** ** _rd_** ** _November 1914_**

Vincent had just spent his lunch with Elinor as he recently does. Arriving back to his office, a letter waited for him. He checked it, then sighed while guardedly put it to his desk.

Soon he headed toward the Colonel's office; knocked and stuck his head on the door. Fortunately Mustang is alone.

'Hey, Colonel. What if we drink something tonight?'

Mustang was annoyed. 'Go back to work, Lieutenant Colonel and let me work, too'

'Come on, it's my farewell party…'

Mustang interestedly raised his head. 'What are you talking about…?'

'You heard well. My farewell party. I'm counting on you.' Vincent said, then – knowing that he raised the Colonel's interest -, he disappeared.

Vincent wasn't surprised when he read his transfer command. Actually, he had counted on it already. A lot of other officers got similar recently – and he saw through its reason. _The Führer puts away whom he dislikes, huh?_ _I'm not surprised… but what will happen to Elinor?_

About 7 o'clock he started to drink at Madam Christmas' bar. When he already ordered the second one, he wasn't sure about whether Mustang will come or not. But it didn't really matter for him; he would have drunk anyway.

However not much later Mustang arrived.

'What a great party' he said ironically to the lonely drinking Vincent. His reply was a shrugging. Mustang ordered a drink, then said: 'Then drink onto your new station, which is…?'

'Youswell.'  
'Ah, I see… Well, after hearing what happened to my subordinates, I suppose you're not surprised.'  
'Not a bit.' He replied, then they both stayed silent for a while. Vincent broke the ice. 'And what do they do now?'

'Well, most of them are forced to fight in pointless wars…'*

'So I shouldn't even hope I will do something useful.'

'Not really. This whole thing's aim is to remove you from here… where you actually do useful things for the ouster of the Führer.'

'Great' he said sarcastically. Too much questions run through his mind in the same time; he couldn't draw up any of them clearly. However Mustang gave the answer what Vincent wanted to hear:

'Don't worry, Lieutenant Colonel. When the time comes, I will need all the brave people here. I will let you know if something happens.'

'But when it will be? I don't want to sit idly in the country's other corner'

'I know. But now there is nothing we can do. Believe me, if we could oppose with the transfer commands, I would have bought back my subordinates already'

Vincent knew he means it.

'What do you think, are your letters are under observing?'

'I'm sure. But I'm going to find a way to notice everybody, a thing like this won't interfere me' he said confidentially.

Mustang was ready to go.

'Only one more question.' Vincent stopped him. 'Elinor…'

'If you ask me, she is a bait. She won't be removed. Probably your letters will be observed, so it's not necessary to remove her. I think they hope they could find something stealthy in the letters which she writes you, so they can get information about our plans. So be careful… mainly that our main enemy is not a simple man.' He sighed.

'What do you mean…?'

'Have you ever heard about homunculi? Of course you've heard, you're a quite skilled alchemist. Well, the Führer is one of them.' Vincent's eyes widened, but Mustang continued quickly. 'I only tell you this because I really don't want you to confront with him rashly. It's better to know who's your enemy exactly. But even if you know it now, let _me_ be the one who works out a plan against him. Just don't make a fuss, I will handle it.' He said with the confident of the Führer.

'This… this changes everything… how did you manage to know it?'

'You are always full of questions, Lieutenant Colonel. But I won't answer for everything. You rather focus you future work and don't care about my tasks.' Mustang ended the topic with this.

 _*_ _ch. 78 p. 3_

 ** _Tuesday, 24_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

It was hard for him to talk about his transferring to Elinor. Even he wasn't sure about the reason. He doesn't have any mood for moving – and anyway, he saw already Elinor how worrying will be. He got to know her quite well during the days they spent together. This was the reason why didn't he tell it during their usual lunch. _She probably would just start to whine and worrying and saying oh-my-gods… It's better if these sounds somewhere else like in the HQ. I'm going to take her out somewhere._

At evening in a restaurant, after he made her drink enough wine, he told everything to her. Vincent was prepared for Elinor's wrath toward the command and also for a pissed off speech from her about how she hates the military, but these just hadn't come. Elinor was almost speechless and seemed to be sad instead of angry. Vincent didn't know that her feelings were deeper than what could be just simply crying out loud. She was exasperated and hated the Führer for the bottom of her heart, but it wasn't only for the corruption, but the missing of Vincent.

The rest of the dinner passed in something awkward and sad atmosphere.

 ** _Thursday, 29_** ** _th_** ** _November 1914_**

Two days left until Vincent's starting on his new station. As the journey takes two days from the Central City to Youswell, it was the last day he spent home. However, he had to work on this day, too. _Whether they are afraid of I'd play a trick on them until I'm here?_

'Would you mind if I ask you to come over to my place and have supper there?' he asked Elinor after the lunch break. Elinor didn't hear anything from the happiness after the 'come over to my place', she just blushed and gladly answered.

'Sure, good idea'

Actually she didn't know that Vincent doesn't have any ulterior motive; he just hasn't been ready with packaging yet, but there were few things what he wanted to talk about with her.

'I'll pick you up when you finish working.' He said and started to go back to his office.

'Uhm… Wait! I'm not you, I can't bear to wear uniform throughout the whole day.' She freaked out. 'Let me some time to change… please' she added more shyly.

'Okay, okay…'

If it had been a casual romantic dinner as Elinor imagined, her outfit would have been probably perfect. But it was quite hard to step between the boxes in that close fitting, dark green silk dress she chose.

'Uhm… Do you take all these boxes with you?' she asked Vincent alarmed, seeing the mess what dominates the little apartment.

'Of course not. But I have to pack up the most of my stuff. The landlady said it will be easier to her to clean the house while I'm away.' Vincent hired the flat, but the owner agreed to maintain it until he comes back.

'It's glad to hear that you keep your flat'

'Look, I regard my stay in Youswell as a temporary state. I want to come back as soon as it possible…' he said as led Elinor into the kitchen. 'And anyway, the military provides accommodation there for free, so it won't be lossy if I keep this apartement.' He added. 'But I promised dinner, so let's cook…I'll move out tomorrow, so I don't have many ingredients… But don't worry, I'm prepared' Vincent smirked.

'Uhm… Do you want me to help with something…?' Elinor asked shyly.

'Wouldn't you mind?'

She shook her head.

'Then would you fill it with water, please?' he handed a pot to her, but he had just realized that how she is dress, so quickly added: 'Rather wait a bit before…' and stormed out somewhere. A moment later he returned with a kitchen apron. 'Put it on'

Elinor was surprised - because how attentive he is – and also was embarrassed, because of how overdressed she is.

After she filled the pot, Vincent took out some pasta.

'Do you like Auregan cuisine?'

Elinor nodded then asked cheerfully: 'What do we cook?'

'Spaghetti alla Stravinese.'

'You seem really like Auregan cuisine…'

'Yeah, I got to like it when I studied in Aurego'

'Really?' Elinor asked surprised as she hasn't known anybody who has been there. _It's quite expensive to travel there…_

'My parents sent me there to a boarding school when I was young…' Vincent started to yarn stories about those times. While he entertained Elinor, the food had been prepared. They continued the light conversation during the eating… but the time flied quickly.

'I have to go back to the barrack until 11…'

'I know the leaves usually authorized until that… How strict the military in these days…' Vincent said the last part ironically. 'Well, don't worry, I'll bring you back in time.'

'Thank you…' Elinor said dejectedly.

Before they started off, Vincent told her what he wanted to; these mainly were security advises and the point of what he talked about with Mustang in the bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Far From Everything

**_Chapter 5: Far from everything_**

 ** _While the Führer sent Vincent to far away from Central City, Elinor also stood before a long travel…_**

 **Saturday, 28** **th** **November 1914**

Even is he was tired (he talked and drunk with Harvey until late), Vincent arrived to the train station early. He saw that two of the Führer's people are already there and waiting for something. _They want to make sure that I leave the city._ Vincent found this expression small-minded. _So did they despair from me so much?_ He weakly smiled at the thought. _They are pathetic._

However a second later he noticed another familiar face in the morning crowd. He began to hurry toward her.

'Elinor… Is everything alright?' he asked worriedly as they discussed that their last meeting had been on Saturday.

'Don't worry, I'm fine, I just wanted to…' Elinor's words stuck. _What do I want exactly? To wish you lucky journey? To say goodbye? To tell you that I hope you won't forget about me?_ She blushed.

'Wish me good luck, Private.' He helped her out on kind voice.

'Good luck, Lieutenant Colonel' she said with a sad smile.

'To you, too. And I hope I'll get some letters from you in the future' He said, by the time Elinor hearing it blushed from the happiness even more. Then he suddenly added: 'But Private… don't write me things which you don't want anyone to see apart from me' he said ambiguously and grinned.

'W-what do you think, Lieutenant Colonel…!' Elinor couldn't find more words in her embarrassment, but Vincent bent near to her ear and explained:

'I meant confidential information. My letters probably will be checked, it's better to prepare for this.' He whispered.

'Oh, I see… of course…' Elinor was red as a lobster.

'I'm sure the Colonel will find a way to send me what I have to know.'

'I also think so.'

'Take care.' Vincent said and suddenly turned on his heels. _I hate goodbyes. And it's better for her too if we get over it quickly. I don't want to see her crying._

 **Wednesday, 23** **rd** **December 1914**

As Elinor got her leave, she travelled to Cameron to visit her mother. The journey was very liberating for her. She had loved trains and long travelling anyway, but between the current circumstances it specifically was bless to her. Escaping from the city, the military, all the problems… as the train left Central City, she left behind her all the awkward feelings she felt recently - except one: she still couldn't get out of her head Vincent. She thought a lot of him; whether what he is doing, how he is and similar questions run through her mind constantly.

Arriving to the little farm where her mother lives one of her mother's dog run toward her in the beginning snow falling. She crouched to the dog. _How much of this mess should I tell to mom?_ – she sighed during the scratching.

'Elinor, is everything okay? Why are you sitting in the snow?' Her mother had just noticed her from the distance and shouted.

'I just greet Lulu!' She shouted back on cheerfully voice.

'It's nice from you, but come in already!'

In the house, she took a seat next to the fireplace.

'I haven't seen you for months and you rather chat with the dog than me?' Regina asked jokingly with a big laugh. Elinor just smiled, then took the floor.

'So, Tilda doesn't come neither in this year, I suppose' Elinor inquired from her younger sister. She lives in Drachma with her husband.

'I got a letter from her recently, you're right, they won't come for the holidays. But how can you blame them? Drachma is so far away, and anyway, they are newlyweds, of course they want to spent the Christmas in her new home'

'Hey, I didn't blame her, I just asked…'

'I heard it in your voice' Regina noted while gave a cup of hot tea to Elinor. She also sat down next to the fireplace. A cat just came and jumped onto her lap.

'Is everybody alright?' Elinor asked referring to her mom's beloved animals. Regina lives alone, but she has a lot of animals. Some of them are for profit, some of them are for being company during her lonely days.

'Sure, everybody is well. But let's talk about something interesting than my little farm! What's up in the big city?'

It was the only question what Elinor didn't want to hear. It pulled back her to the reality.

'Nothing interesting.'

'I see' Regina said on unreadable voice. Elinor wondered. _Whether she doesn't believe me or she's disappointed because of I'm not engaged still yet?_

'Is it difficult, honey?' she asked her daughter, looking through her. Elinor thought that there is no use to lie. She sighed.

'Actually, yes, it is. Difficult things happened recently… You know, there is an officer, who was convicted on fabricated charges. Then there is her cousin, who is not allowed to investigate after her case. Then there is me, who obviously helped him...'

'Him? So he is a guy? Great. Tell me more about him' Regina asked her with undisguised zest.

'Mom, please, at least try to disguise your ulterior motives!'

'Haha, sorry honey, don't take me serious!'

'Jeez, mom… Well, returning to the topic, if you want to know, he's been transferred to the east lately.' She left the details deliberately.

'Oh, it's sad.'

'Well, it's sad, but we correspond with each other since then. And hopefully he can return to Central City soon.' _She doesn't have to know the details._

'Great, great!' Regina heard it happily. But she also felt that this topic is awkward for Elinor. 'Aren't you hungry, honey? I've made lots of food while I waited for you'

'Thank you.' _There is nothing what can be compared to my mom's cooking._ Her mood instantly became better as she saw the dishes.

Vincent had a day off, since he will be on duty during the holidays. As he doesn't have family or children, it was obvious that he is the one who have to provide the tasks during Christmas. Actually, he didn't really mind it as he found it fair.

He spent his day-off to figure out what should he respond to Elinor's letter. Her letters are always so kind; even she writes a lot about little, everyday things, Vincent felt at least that he's not so away from his old life. There are a new chef in the canteen, X officer's baby had just born or Y had just had his retired send-off party, bla bla… _Casual stories, but it's so good to hear some familiar name…_ He was grateful for Elinor's letters; these kept him going every day to bearing the life here.

It was evening by the time he sat down to write a response. He decided that won't tell her he made some friends here… Friends who are also against the Führer's politics. Although he cautiously tried to organize the group of the rebels, he was afraid to write it down. _I trust in her, but who knows who reads my letters._


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Visiting

**_Chapter 6: Friendly visiting_**

 ** _As Colonel Mustang had known the date of the Promised Day, he sent Elinor to Youswell to pass the new information to Vincent. A long journey waited for her – exciting days for Vincent…_**

 **Sunday, 7** **th** **February 1915**

Elinor hasn't seen Vincent for about 2 months. Although they sent a lot of letters to each other, meeting in person is something what Elinor waited for a long time. She wasn't bothered even a bit by the fact that she had to take out all of her day-offs early in the year. _Mustang said a whole new system will come soon for the military anyway… People will be demoted, others will be promoted, reforms come… I hope these include changes in connections with the day-offs…_ she thought as the current system is quite strict.

She informed Vincent in a few words that she wants to visit him, but she couldn't expound him, why. They both was afraid that his letters are observed and they usually talked about common topics - so this time Vincent knew that it's about some confidential information.

She headed toward the station in the daybreak. There are only a few things what she hates more than waking up early. But Youswell is two days distance; she had no time to waste. Accepting Mustang's advice, she was very careful and often checked that whether someone follows her. In her workplace she said she heads toward her mother. After the train left the station with her and she didn't see anyone suspicious, she put off her big hat and managed to relax. Thanks to the train's monotone rumble-tumle, she fell asleep soon. That's how she spent the day: she slept – and of course she read a lot as she packed tons of books.

Halfway she had to stop in a town for the night. Her train reached its terminal, but train to Youswell won't start already on that day. She rented a room near to the station in a cozy inn. The inn was specialized for transiting travelers; the fee included (besides the simply but comfortable room) some warm dinner. After she satiated and had a quick shower, went into bed immediately. She wondered whether Vincent also stayed here when he traveled to Youswell. _What if I got the same room as he? Do I sleep in that bed where he slept?_ Elinor heavily blushed from her own thoughts. Even she was red as a lobster, nobody saw her so she continued the thinking about it… until she fell asleep.

 **Monday, 8** **th** **February 1915**

Although she caught the first train in the morning, the most of the day had spent by the time she arrived. Although she warned herself repeatedly to behave normally, nearing to Youswell she simply wasn't able to stop herself from smiling. _Come on, act naturally! -_ she patted her face a few times before got off from the train and put on her poker face. However it didn't last for a long. As she spotted Vincent, she broke out in a big smile again.

'It's been a while, Lieutenant Colonel' she greeted him.

'Yeah… How are the things going at home?' he asked with interest as he grabbed her luggage.

'Oh, thank you… Well, the weather isn't so nice at home like here…' she said as near to the desert the weather was pretty warm despite of it's just February yet. 'Anyway, everybody is fine in the office. However we haven't heard a lot about the transferred officers…' she added sadly.

'Well, I'm sure they don't have an easy life where they are – and I also suppose that their letters are observed… but you also know it.' He said and started to walk slowly. Elinor followed him naturally.

'Yeah… that's why I came. I brought a message to you from the Colonel... let's talk about it later' Vincent nodded. They both know that it wouldn't have been wise to discuss the topic of the Promised Day and other military things in the middle of the street.

'I'm sure you haven't eaten yet… let's stop here' Vincent said after a little walk as they passed next to a restaurant. Elinor thanked him and accepted his offer as he was right: she hasn't eaten even a bit since the morning.

During the lunch they talked about a lot of casual things like about the holidays, their common acquaintances, the city… both of them was so delighted as if the Promised Day would be just some far, unreal thing. They just enjoyed their peaceful moments.

Arriving to Vincent's house (he insisted that she has to stay there, not in some inn), Elinor was surprised how neat is his home. _Is he so tidy always or he made it because of me?_ Either was the truth, she was glad anyway.

'Let me show the room… It's actually my room, but of course I'll sleep in the living room until you are here...'

Elinor blushed. 'Oh, no, I don't want to cause any nuisance in your own home! I'll be fine in the livin- '

'You are humble as ever, Elinor…' he said as glanced toward her with nostalgia. 'I mean Private Gaskell…' he cleared his throat and straightened his expression.

'No, it's fine, please call me Elinor…' she blushed, then added jokingly 'Remember that we are about to revolt against the system... formalities like official positions are useless'* she laughed in her embarrassment. Vincent's face softened.

'Okay, then, I'll leave you alone to refresh yourself… Elinor' he said and he left the room before she would have had any chance to protest. She sighed and started to change her traveling clothes to something more comfortable. By the time she was ready with the showering and hair brushing, Vincent prepared some drink and crackers, and waited her in the living room.

'Well, we are alone now…' he said as put down the newspaper he read before. Elinor blushed from her own naughty thoughts, however Vincent meant that they are alone now, so they can talk about the message.

'What is Mustang's message exactly?' he asked and poured some white wine.

'Uhm…' she sighed as tried to gather all her thoughts. 'The point is that in the spring an event called the Promised Day will come. It has something to do with the solar eclipse. Homunculi, who are a group of super strong beings, want to open some gate and it can cause the death to a lot of people if we don't stop them. Of course the Führer helps them… so what we have to do that we set him aside somehow…' she said quickly. This whole alchemy and homunculi thing was totally new to her and she wasn't interested in alchemy anyway, so it was totally confusing for her… mainly that Mustang gave her only the simplified facts; he thought it's unnecessary to know her about the immortality of the homunculis and alchemical details.

'Uhm… what do you think, is it a big deal? Mustang seemed to be a bit worried about it, but I don't understood it exactly… the only thing is I know that it will be quite hard to remove the Führer, but I'm hopeful. If we gather enough people-…'

'The Führer is not only helps them… he is one of them… he's not a simple human' Vincent said desperately.

'W-WHAT!?' Elinor cried out. She almost chocked her wine. 'Is it certain!?'

'According to the Colonel's information, yeah, it's certain…' he sighed.

'Have you known about it!? Why didn't you tell me anything?' she pouted.

'Even if you had known about it, you couldn't do anything against it, right?'

'Okay, okay… But from now on, I want to know every detail' she demanded like a child. Her pouting expression could make Vincent smile even in this serious situation. He poured wine again.

'Now, all we can do is thinking…'

'About saving the country and things like this?' Elinor asked playfully as she began to become drunk.

'Yes… about things like this… but just leave it to me. You must be tired' he talked to Elinor patiently.

'No, I'm not -…' she immediately yawned. Vincent burst out in a laugh.

'You don't have to stay awake with me… I'll think about it instead of you too, but I also will be going to sleep soon anyway. Just feel free to go' he said kindly.

'Well… then… good night… Vincent' Elinor said drowsily. Although she wanted to stay with him as much as it's possible, her eyes were increasingly closing by every moment.

 _* like Breda said in ch 85 p 20: 'No more ranks, we are plain deserters now'_

 **Tuesday, 9** **th** **February 1915**

It was almost lunchtime by the time Elinor woke up. Neither Vincent awakened much earlier. The difference between them that Elinor was fast asleep during the whole night as she was exhausted from the long travelling (and was a bit dizzy from the wine), in turn Vincent was immersed in his thoughts almost till dawn.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked as stepped out into the kitchen.

'You are my guest, I should ask it from you' Vincent was relaxed, but Elinor was embarrassed from sleeping through almost the half day.

'Anyway, what are you doing?'

'Breakfast… or lunch… or let's say simply I make some food, regardless the time of the day'

'Can I help you?'

'It's almost ready, just have a seat'

Elinor was embarrassed as she couldn't help with anything, just sit there idly. However, it was a perfect occasion to relax her eyes on the cooking Vincent and she enjoyed all of its moments.

'So… there's nothing any interesting in this town… I really don't know what I should do with you…' Vincent said honestly during they ate their omelette. Elinor damned herself because of her thoughts; she would have preferred to slap herself on her face as she had a few ideas what should Vincent do with her. However she innocently blinked and said:

'Don't worry about me. I'm not here for vacation. Anyway, have you thought about…' _the end of the world, the immortal enemies and things like these?_ – she thought about a lot of things in a mere moment, and wasn't sure what should she say exactly. Fortunately Vincent immediately knew what she is talking about.

'You know, it's a more difficult situation than something I can solve alone'

'But I'm here for you' she said.

'I'm glad you are here' Vincent said, then cleared his throat as he noticed how unprofessional what he said, but quickly continued: '…but it's not something what I could solve even with you. We will need enormous military power. Rational arguments won't affect the Führer. We have to attack against him on the way how he arranges his things: with force. However, I made some acquaintances here that are also against the current political situation. It's not much support, but every each man will matter if the day comes…'

Elinor still couldn't accept fully these events. These seemed so far to her average life… she couldn't measure or imagine world-changing things like these… so just blinked.

'You are right. I'm too small in this system… I… I really don't know what should I do…'

'For now, just finish your meal. I figured out what we'll do after this…'

Afternoon, they visit the only place which can be called interesting in Youswell.

'You know, as this town is a border crossing point, every goods which are imported from the east stop here firstly. So here we have a quite nice market here.' Vincent said as they walked on a continuously widening street. In the end of the road colorful bustle was enfolded before their eyes. Elinor was charmed and excited like a child.

'It's beautiful… the delicious scents, the vivid colors…' she couldn't decide what she wants to see first: the amazing fabrics, the porcelains or the exotic street musician…

'Do you come here often?' she asked Vincent.

'Not really… I've come for a few times for xingese spices.'

'If I would live here, I'd do shopping only here...' she said as the atmosphere totally carried her away.

'If you'd live here, and work for the military like me, you wouldn't have any vim by the end of the week…'

'Is your job so bad here?'

'I'm a border guard. I check every entering traveler and seek for illegal immigrants, wanted criminals and smugglers. It requires quite high attention. If a criminal still gets over the border and makes some trouble farther, we will be the responsible that. But the worst is that I don't really have opportunities continue my alchemical researches here…'

'I'm sorry…' Elinor said sympathetically.

'You don't have to. I'll home soon.'

'It's true… when do you return to Central City exactly?' she became excited again.

'I'm certain the preparations for the battle will take a few weeks. Still, I'm not sure when exactly can I return. As I leave this city, I'll be a deserter. I should organize the appropriate circumstances to hide and live in the City again. So it's a difficult question.'

'Well, I'll try my best to help you.' she said straight.

'Thank you, but you shouldn't even know where I will be exactly. As the military notices my missing, their attention will immediately turn to you. They will suppose that you know where I live and they will watch you. I don't want to endanger you again.'

'Thank you. But let's talk about it later again.' she said as didn't give up her intention to help him.

By the end of the day, she shopped so many things like the end of the world wasn't really on the corner.

After the dinner, Elinor confessed that she hardly understood Mustang's message as she was never interested in alchemy.

'What's the matter with this gate? If it opens, people will die, I understand this part. But how does it work? Where is it?'

'Let's see from where it begins...' he paused a bit and gathered his thoughts. 'Do you remember you allowed me to read documents which were read by the Brigadier General before his death?'

Elinor nodded.

'Well, those were about territorial wars. I wondered a lot why was he interested in historical events… but finally I thought that the answer is not so difficult than it seems.' While he finished the sentence, went to put out a map from his desk's drawer.

Spreading the map across the table, he sit next to Elinor and continued:

'He read about Briggs and Pendleton…' as he talked, he parallelly signed these places on the map, then continued: 'Fotset, Ishval and Reole… Don't you think it's weird how these cities situated?' he asked the rhetorical question as connected the points on the map.

'Briggs and Pendleton: September of 1914, Fotset: May of 1911, Ishval: 1901-1908, Reole: 1912-1913…' Elinor murmured the dates as she steadily stared the paper on the table.

'Very good…' Vincent said surprised.

'I was graduated on history major with honour' Elinor said but she was so interested in the map and found their discovery so scary that she didn't notice Vincent unconcealed gaze. 'It couldn't be accidental.'

'Of course it's not that. Mainly that there is another pentagon if we look carefully where other armed conflicts were… Riviere: July of 1558, Fisk: February of 1799…'

'Cameron: October of 1661, South City: October of 1853, Wellesley: March of 1811…' Elinor finished his sentence on weaker and weaker voice. She had divination that these bloodsheds have something serious to do with the tragedy what will happen on this spring.

'Two pentagons… It means something in the language of alchemy, am I right?'

'Unfortunately yes, you are. This formation needs for making the Philosopher's Stone. When they activate this circle, the Gate of Truth will open and…' he rather didn't finish it.

'So that stone is not only a legend?'

'Unfortunately… no, it's real.'

Both of them silently sit. Their heads were full of thoughts – and somehow at the same time they felt helpless as any of their thoughts were useful.

'Let's sleep. We continue thinking tomorrow when both of us will be fresh' Vincent said comfortingly – but none of them could sleep calmly after this conversation.

 **Wednesday, 10** **th** **February 1915**

The doorbell's ring broke the morning silence. Vincent opened the door sleepily.

'Good morning, Sir!' In the door there stood a freshman soldier with regretful looking. 'I'm sorry to disturb you on your day-off, but I've brought an urgent message.' he handed a letter to Vincent. He read that few rows, then said goodbye to the conveyor.

A few minutes later he was already in his uniform. He knocked on Elinor's door, but answer didn't come. He opened the door slowly. Of course, Elinor was still sleeping. He called her name, but she slept too deeply to hear it. Vincent crouched next to her bed and tried to force himself to wake her up. _If I just leave without a word, she will be too worried._ But it was quite hard for him to wake her up. He found her quite cute as she slept curled up like a cat. He watched her for a few seconds as he realized that he had never seen her before without her glasses. Then he reached out for a lock of her hair and gently caressed it. She didn't notice it either. Vincent found that he could have watched her a few more minutes, but he had to leave home soon, so he gently called her name again.

'Elinor…'

'Vincent…?' she moaned. 'Oh my god, is everything okay!?' she woke up and sat up immediately as she saw him in his uniform.

'Don't worry, everything is okay. But I have to go to the office… I'm sorry. I try to finish work quickly, okay?'

Elinor was disturbed, but nodded.

'Until then, feel yourself home.'

After he left, Elinor tried to sleep back, but she couldn't. While she was weltering in the bed, wondered how should kill the time until Vincent comes back. Then an idea came suddenly and she had already got up.

In the middle of the market she wondered what ingredients should be bought for the dinner she planned to prepare – however didn't want to spend much time there as doesn't know when Vincent will get home exactly, so she forced herself to choose. Although she left a letter to him (for the case if he really get home early), it's better to hurry.

Even she stopped at a few merchants after bought the ingredients for the meal, she got home earlier than Vincent. While she prepared the food, he didn't appear. And she waited further, but he didn't come home. As she hadn't had any better idea, Elinor decided to take a bath and try out the essential oils and other body care stuff she bought at the market. These helped her to relax a bit, but still the thought what could Vincent do right now couldn't get out of her head. _I hope it has nothing to do with homunculi_ … she wondered how they will overcome the obstacles until the water cooled down. Then she put on the silk nightgown and robe what she also bought from one of the xingese vendor. _This pattern is beautiful…_ she was amazed, but her wondering in front of the mirror didn't last too long as the noise of the front door's opening frighten her.

'Oh, I'm glad it's only you' she said as saw Vincent.

'Of course I am… who should have come?' he asked back amused.

'You are right…' she said with a disturbed laugh. 'I'm just… you know, a bit confused…' in the moment she said it out loud, regretted it. 'Sorry, just forget about it…' she added.

'Hey, are you okay?' Vincent immediately forgot about the delicious smell of food what he felt in the air and stopped in front of her. As carefully watched her face she just reddened more. 'Have you met someone suspicious today or what's the matter?'

'No, nothing happened, don't worry' she applied the most shining smile she has.

'Okay… anyway, did you manage to make yourself busy?'

'Sure! I visited the market, shopped and made some food… oh, the food! I'll heat it immediately.'

'Did you prepare dinner? You are my guest, you shouldn't have bothered with it'

'It wasn't nuisance, I enjoyed it' she said honestly.

'Well, thank you very much. I'll take a shower until the meal become warm.'

As he entered to the bathroom, some pleasurable and sweet scent caught his nose. _Prepared dinner and fine_ _fragrances… if this could be to live with a woman, I could get used to it -_ he thought as let his body get cool by the water. It felt really good, but he couldn't wait to eat, so the showering wasn't last long. Stepping out to the living room she glimpsed Elinor as she set the table. As she's a pale, blond beauty with typical amestrian features, the purple, xingese patterned silk robe stood in contrast with her natural appearance. However… Vincent found it interesting and couldn't take his eyes from her - but she quite soon realized that her back is watched and she turned around anxiously. As she glimpsed Vincent's hair freshly sparkling from the water, she blushed. It was a weird moment; for some reason both of them became embarrassed from the other's presence. They both blinked for a few seconds, then started to laugh in their embaressement. After that silly scene all returned back to normal. Sitting at the table, Elinor asked what was that urge case which called Vincent to the office.

'We've tried to catch a gun-runner group's head for a while... well, today the on-duty officer recognized him as tried to enter at the border. However, the boss and his allies opened fire to the border guards. There are several wounded – among them the one officer who substituted me today. So there was lack of officers, that's why I had to go in and help to interrogate the boss' mates.'

On one hand Elinor was concerned about how dangerous job Vincent has here; she didn't even dare to think about what could have happened if he would have been the one who works at the border today dawn. But on the other hand, she was curious. _How does he act with criminals?_ She only knew his kind side, it was interesting for her to think about the opposite one…

'And after these – Vincent continued the story – of course I had a lot of paperwork.' he sighed and finished the story with this prosaic ending.

'Well, it surely was a hard day, but you can stand easy now. I'll take care of the dishes, go and relax.'

'No, washing-up is out of question for you. It will wait for me. Thank you for the food. It was really delicious. So now both of us will relax. The news in the radio is about to start soon; we should listen it.'

'Well, as you wish…' she sighed and pushed aside the used dishes.

They heard the broadcast hunting for suspicious news which can be related maybe to the homunculi, however nothing interesting happened. The next program was some boring radio drama, so Vincent turned off the radio as he headed toward the table for more wine. He reduced the light, too. The silent of the night lowered to the room, but it was rather calming than embarrassing. Vincent stretched his long legs and tilted his head back as he relaxed on the couch. Elinor curled up like she usually does. That's how they sit next to each other in comforting silence. Then Elinor quietly began to speak.

'When you come back home, can you bring some reinforcements from here?'

Vincent was silent for a few moments, however Elinor knew that he doesn't sleep, but he's thinking.

'If I can bring a few people, will it help us against an immortal enemy? This is the real question.' He said tiredly.

An other few minutes passed in silence. Elinor sipped some wine silently.

'Our situation is bad, isn't it?' she asked almost whispering.

No answer came, but a sigh. She didn't force the topic for a few minutes, but she couldn't leave it permanently. She thought about what she would do with a Stone. However, she didn't manage to find out anything. She simply doesn't desire it. Life has to flow like it wants. Nobody has right to interfere with artificial tools - mainly if this tool requires human souls.

'Vincent…'

'Hmm…?'

'What would you do if you could have that stone?'

Minutes passed.

'Probably nothing…' It was the last thing she heard before they both fell asleep on the couch.

She wasn't in her bed when she woke up. The room was dark; she hardly could see anything but felt Vincent next to herself on the couch. _He's sleeping…_ she realized and decided to not wake him up, but bring a blanket to cover him. After she quietly brought one from her room, stepped to the couch and covered Vincent. However in that very moment, he gently grabbed her hand.

'Did I wake you up with it? Sorry…' Elinor said alarmed.

'Nope. I got up when you gone.' He whispered.

'Sorry. I tried to be very quiet- '

'It's not that… I've just missed… your presence'

They gazed each other bathing in the moonlight for a while, until Elinor closed her eyes. Her lips slowly neared toward Vincent's and he didn't hesitate to gently kiss her. After that he carefully checked her face in the pale moonlight and he interpret her wistful expression that she wouldn't mind to repeat it. That's how it started; he kissed her again… and again. He pulled her closer and their kisses became more demanding than before. Elinor's pulse grew violently fast as Vincent's hand started to slide upper on her thigh under her nightgown, but she didn't resist, rather run her fingers through his hair and desperately pulled him even closer. Their lips parted only for the moment he took off her nightgown. He swept her messed hair out from her face with a quick movement, then he crushed again their lips together in a rough kiss. As his hands touched her bare back, Elinor got goosebumps. Vincent liked the reaction he caused so continued to caress her more; up and down, along her spine gently, agonizingly slowly. She was too sensitive there, so even if she tried to hold it back, a loud moan left her mouth. Her body arched and she threw her head back; by this her chest became fully exposed in front of Vincent's face. He couldn't resist the sight; alternately teased both of her breasts with his mouth and tongue. Her nipples hardened and her voice become louder; usually she's so shy that if she'd been conscious even a bit and hear her own groan, her embarrassment would almost kill her. But Elinor hadn't sex for a year and she really liked Vincent anyway, so she couldn't care with things like these in that moment. The only thing that she could think about that she wants more. And since she felt Vincent's arousal against her thigh, she knew he wants the same. Soon she lost all of her sanity and with a sudden move she pulled off his t-shirt. Seeing his broad chest naked she felt infuriating need to touch him. Firstly she caressed his collarbone only softly, but the scent of his skin quickly made her crazy and now she practically scratches him. The only motivation behind her actions was her own selfishness, not that she tried to figure out what Vincent likes or tried to turn him on more. She only wanted to satisfy her needs and enjoy his body. As selfless she was in the everyday life, as selfish she became now. Why? Is it some desperately sex because she's afraid of the end of the world? Does she want to enjoy the remaining time or is she really in love with him? Maybe she would have started to think about these, but hadn't time for that. As she licked his neck, and after that reached his ear with her tongue, Vincent's willpower reached its border. He suddenly threw her onto the mattress and hovering above her, taking off her panties. He touched her most sensitive spot and begun to massage it. A thirsty cry leaked from the edge of Elinor's lips; it turned Vincent on even more. Elinor was breathing heavily as she threw her arms around his neck. She panted and writhing under him; Vincent found he loves having this control over her body. Between her legs she was really wet; he slid a finger inside her, but it wasn't enough to him. He wanted to feel her hot cave with his hardened member. Even she was quite tight, she wasn't tight enough to be a virgin, so Vincent left the further foreplay. He pulled down quickly his trousers and thrust into her without warning, but she didn't mind it; the sensation of their skin rubbing together was unspeakably pleasurable for her. She made love so long ago… she was too hungry for this feeling. It didn't take long before her walls start to pulse and finally tighten around Vincent's hard member. Her body convulsed violently as she reached her climax with lustful cries. But Vincent was fitted than her; so short time like this wasn't enough for him to come. He pushed her harder and faster, until another orgasm build inside her.

'Ahh!' she cried once more, but this time her orgasm was too intense and it came with a wave of drowsiness. Her consciousness faded and before she fell asleep, the last thing she felt that Vincent suddenly pulled out of her, something wet splashing on her belly, then he left her for a moment. After he wiped her clearly and covered her with the blanket she originally brought to him, he wondered whether he should bring her back to her room or not.

 **Thursday, 11** **th** **February 1915**

In the morning, Elinor woke up earlier. She couldn't sleep as something felt weird. The bed she slept on isn't hers. _It's not my bed… and I am not alone! –_ she realized. As she opened her eyes and understood that she slept with Vincent, her face turned dark red. _Oh my god… What the hell will happen now?_ Nervousness ran through her body. She was afraid that this will destroy their friendship… _Oh wait, was it friendship ever at all? He made me work on some dangerous and forbidden case. Then he kidnapped me. It's not exactly what they call friendship, so sleeping with him doesn't matter in this case, right? After these it's the least that I used him last night –_ she thought. But she actually lied to herself. Elinor was terrified that he only took advantage of her, then their paths will part after that mess with the Stone is over. She had just realized that how much she would miss him. The awkward ways how he tries to protect her. The vocation he shows toward the things are important to him. The time what they spend together. Their conversations what always start from the work but finish by talking about something personal. The heated touch of his hand on her bare skin… she sighed aloud.

'Are you awake?' Vincent asked and she frightened nodded.

'Good.' He said as got up slowly and picked up his boxer. Elinor was so red that she thought she will burn within a second. She covered herself with the blanket even more.

'Are you alright?'

She awkwardly nodded.

'If you say so…' he patted her head as passed by her.

Elinor waited that he leaves the room. She got up only when heard the sound of the shower. Even if he saw her nude body last night, now it was too embarrassing to her somehow.

After he finished, Vincent offered making breakfast. While he was cooking, she tried to find her peace under the rushing hot water.

During the breakfast, Elinor was quite speechless, but Vincent thought she's just tired. She visibly enjoyed the last night, so in his head it didn't even run through that she's agonizing because of that.

'Let's take a walk' he suggested. 'You'll be refreshed by the nice weather; and anyway, we have to buy your train ticket for tomorrow.'

'You are right.'

After a half hour of desperately searching of the right dress, she was ready for the departure.

By the time her ticket was bought, her sadness became deeper. But because of this, she decided to spend as fun time with Vincent as she can on this last day, until she has opportunity to do it. They walked a lot, chat a lot, laugh a lot. In the late afternoon, they cooked and eat together the dinner, while they were talking about Vincent's reply for Mustang.

'Tell him that I'll bring as many people as I can. Also that I'll be there by the time he needs me. I'll hide somewhere near to the city, and will contact to him only just before the events start through the bar. It's not necessary to be seen us together until it's urgent. He probably knows, but please remind him that he can count on my father's help, too. Not that he's health status would allow him do fight in the front line, but he can gather further people and work out strategies. If I don't ask too much, please get along these to my parents, too. Sending confidential information in letter would be still dangerous.'

'Roger that. I'm here to help you, so I'll do as you ordered me.'

'Jeez, don't be so formal' Vincent shook his head disapprovingly. 'Leave the dishes to me. I know it's early yet, but you should get some sleep. Tomorrow the train leaves right after the daybreak.'

'Thanks. You are right.' She said sadly as neared toward the bedroom. Vincent followed her to the door. Leaning to the jamb he watched her pack up her stuff while they still chatted about the travelling. When she threw a book to the bed, Vincent moved to check it. He picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed.

'What are you reading?' he asked curiously as flipped through the pages.

'Oh… it's nothing…' she took away the book from him and put it away.

She shamed having such silly romantic book like that. Vincent laughed on the scene he has just seen.

'Only a few pages remained, I wanted to finish it then throw it out...' she tried to excuse herself.

'You are not a morning person anyway, mainly not in the dawn! You should rather sleep than reading stupidness.' He laughed.

'I know I should…' she said as turned to face him. 'I know I should sleep, but I don't want yet…'

With these few words, their instincts unleashed. She stepped before Vincent and their lips met like it were naturally both of them. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her onto his lap. She twisted her legs around him, but the pose didn't last too long as they wouldn't have been able to take off their clothes like that; however after got rid of the unnecessary fabrics, Elinor overcome him again. Last night he has all the controls over her body and she accepted the care he gave her. Now she wants to turn the table; wants to tease him and ride him hard…

 **Friday, 12** **th** **February 1915**

Elinor knew that the next time she will see him, it will be on the Promised Day. After that, he won't need her help and probably they never see each other. She was too nervous to realize that she's overthinking it. Vincent is a quite simply guy. He slept with her because he likes her, not for more help in the library or because he wanted to use her as a carrier pigeon. He doesn't play with or take advantage of her; he enjoys to spend time with her so won't throw it all away just because of the end of the case. But she was too blind to realize it. That's why she said that stupidness before her departure.

'You know, the latest nights were quite fun… but you don't have to feel any obligation toward me. There is more than two months until you'll come back to the city; until then everyone has the right to be with other people…'

Her words pierced through Vincent's heart. Even if she tried to say that he has the right to be with other girls, that's not how it sounded. He rather meant that she doesn't want to commit herself for him. It was a very weird feeling for him. It was too hard to understand for him why her words hurt him so much. _She's more important me than I thought._ He sighed aloud, then said:

'Of course, do whatever you want… but take care, okay?'

Elinor nodded as climbed up the car. She managed to hold back crying until the train started.

 **Monday, 22** **nd** **February 1915**

A week had passed since she returned. Life is back to normal; although she basically likes her job these days she found it quite boring. She was grouchy anyway, outside of the workplace too; so when Mustang stopped her right after the end of her shift and asked how was her holiday, she briefly answered: 'Thanks, Sir. It was fine' - and rushed toward the canteen without any further explanation. The Colonel uncomprehendingly blinked after her, but didn't follow her. Elinor realized only during the lunch that she should pass Vincent's answer to the Colonel, so later she pulled herself together and talked with him.

 **Thursday, 18** **th** **March 1915**

 _'_ _You know, there is an excellent guesthouse about 20 km south from the City. Refer to your retired friend and you'll get full service. I think you maybe want to know that also your cousin will relax there before the big day.'_

These few lines and an address were only in the letter what Vincent found in his post box. There was no signature, but it was obliviously written by Havoc. There was nor any stamp or address on it. As his friend's family owns a well-equipped shop, after some thinking Vincent found he probably send it by one of their purveyor who headed toward east for goods. He felt honest gratitude toward his friend and couldn't wait the end of this nightmare and visit him.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**_Chapter 7: Preparations_**

 ** _Vincent returns to the Central City to make the preparations and to fight in the final battle…_**

 **Wednesday, 21** **st** **April 1915**

Vincent's request about his leaving obviously was rejected. The directorate wanted him to be as far from Central City as it's possible – however just like the other members of the Team Mustang, neither he cared about the lack of permit. He - and two more soldiers whom Vincent befriended during his staying – simply got away with a stolen a military car and started off in the middle of the night. Since they were deserters anyway, it didn't really matter for them. However, they counted on that arrest warrant had been issued against them; probably also some posters with their photos (or at least with their description), so they didn't really want to risk enter into an inn. But they are trained soldiers; camping and living in a car for two days hasn't caused problem for them.

Despite of these, they were truly glad arriving to their goal: a weekend house of Vincent's family.

'Hey man, you told we'll stay in a weekend house… what's wrong with you?' the loudmouthed Dirk asked as Vincent opened the door of the storey, elegant mansion. He pretended to be very busy with the lock, so turned away as slightly blushed.

'Isn't it proper for your taste?' he murmured.

'Hahaha!' Dirk laughed loudly and slammed the back of Vincent strongly. 'I was just surprised; you haven't told about you have this thick wallet'

'It's not mine, It's my parents' house' he said as him and Arndt (the other, quite guy) in.

He revealed a few covered furniture (only the necessary ones) and showed the washroom and bedrooms. Although they are trained soldiers and have seen far worse circumstances, after two days camping they were all glad about the running water and comfortable beds.

After refreshening themselves, they gathered around the living room. As this house has been visited rarely, there hadn't had any fresh food. They were just ready to put out their canned food with bored face when a car stopped in front of the house.

'What is it? You said noone will come here!' Dirk immediately became angry as he was very afraid of getting caught.

Vincent was puzzled.

'Don't worry, I check it out' he said, but as headed toward the door, it suddenly opened.

'Oh my god, oh!' Amy cried out happily, throwing away all of her sublimity.

'M-mother!? What are you doing here!?'

'What ARE we doing here is the correct question my dear! Dorotha and your father came too!'

'But... why!?'

'Oh dear, it was obvious that you have nowhere to hide when you got back here. Except this place, of course.' She pulled herself together, smoothed her dress and with a graceful gesture, he waved to Dorotha and his husband to hurry in.

'But how did you know when I get here!?'

'Actually I came to clean a little bit. I wanted you to arrive for nice and clean environment. I supposed you will arrive only tomorrow. One day before the… events.' She said concerned. 'But I'm so glad, you are such a smart boy to came earlier, oh you, my little boy' she cried out happily again.

Dirk and Arndt looked the events jaw-dropped, until now; Dirk laughed out loud at the last sentence. Amy raised an eyebrow.

'And whom can I pleased to meet?' Amy asked.

Dirk and Arndt decently introduced themselves and after a few minutes polite chatting the mood was loosening. Amy and Lang were sure that they can trust in the new acquaintances as they heard that they followed their boy without delay.

'Come on, come on, everyone, get to the table!' she guided everybody to the dining hall.

The guys were impressed by the dinner. After having only sandwiches for two days, they quickly clear away the goodies.

After the eating Lang and Arndt slowly started to chat about books, Dirk entertained Amy (he's quite a good story teller), but Vincent… he only stared out of the window and wondered how could he get to the city without being flashy.

'What's the matter, young master?' Dorotha asked as served drinks.

'Dorotha, do you maybe know where my father put the car keys?'

'No, and if I would know, I would even tell you, young master.' She said honestly. 'Your parents said it wouldn't be wise for you to be in the city now and I totally trust in what her majesty says.'

'I know, I know… you are right. My mother is right too, of course…'

'If you need something for the city, I'm sure we can figure out something.'

'What I need is not something you could easily order by a butler from home.' He looked like someone who s suffering. Dorotha felt sorry for him and tried to found out a solution.

'I'm not sure what are you talking about, but even if it can't be brought here by a butler or by you, I'm sure it can be solved somehow. You shouldn forget that you are not alone, sir'

Vincent needed two things from the city. One of them was Harvey, to prepare and check out his guns before the battle. And the other one was… Elinor. He pondered a bit about how could he connect these two… then he enlightened.

'Thank you Dorotha, you gave me a good idea.'

'I haven't done anything, Sir.'

Vincent stormed out of the room, to the hall. He picked up the phone and called Harvey's number.

'Hey, bro. I hope you don't have anything to do tonight, you have to come to the weekend house.' Vincent said as he was sure on the one hand that his friend has nothing to do as he's very antisocial since certain events, and on the other hand, he know what weekend house was mentioned. They spent a few summer here when they were child.

'Hey, your mother told me that the party will be tomorrow, what happened? Why do you bring ahead?'  
'Party!? What are you talking about? And anyway… what? Why did you talk with my mother?' Vincent was puzzled again. This was a confusing day.

'She said she is sure about you will spend the night there before you go back to the city on the ominous day.'  
'How do you know everything!?'

'I said, your mother told me.'

'I leave the city and my mother changes me for you? Come on…' he said half-seriously, half-jokingly. Harvey was always like a second child for Amy, so Vincent shouldn't have been surprised.

'Okay, okay… talk about what's important.'

'Oh, sure. So I need a huge favour. Seriously.'

'Whom should I abduct?' Harvey asked jokingly.

'It's not funny… You don't have to _abduct_ her.'

'Don't tell me you are talking about the librarian chick.'

Vincent remained silent and closed his eyes for a moment.

'No way…' Harvey was amazed. 'You really can't court for her in the classical way-?'

'I said you don't have to abduct her, okay!?' Vincent interrupted him irritably. You don't have to abduct her… however she's very mistrustful so won't want to get in a stranger's car. But don't worry. I found out a way how could you convince her.'

Harvey sighed. 'Okay, okay, let me hear it…'

Not much later Harvey had just parked his car next to the military dormitory. As he headed toward the female section, sighed again and again; he still was unsure whether it is really a good idea what he was ready to talk.

Arriving to the hall, he called for Elinor. Unfortunately the rather masculine officer was the one who stayed in the porter's office, and the kindly looking one was who went for Elinor. Awkward silence set in between them; the officer eyed him suspiciously and he tried to look like the world's most innocent person.

When finally they arrived, Elinor eyed him suspiciously too.

'Uhm… Good evening. One of our common acquaintance's has a message to you. May I talk to you privately?'

'Sure, let's go to the parlor.'

'It's something important. I would like to talk to you privately.' Harvey keep is volume down. Elinor raised an eyebrow, but soon she realized that it probably has something to with the coming events. She was just unsure about Harvey is on the good or the bad side.

'Let's take a walk around the yard.' She suggested with narrowed eyes.

The sun was about to going down. As they get far enough from the curious ears, Harvey broke the silence. He introduced himself and announced that Vincent sent him.

'There is a rural weekend house where his family and his alley gather. He would like you to be there too.'

Elinor wished it was true.

'And the reason why I should believe you is…?'

'He asked me to tell you he regretted not to tell you that you look in purple.'

'Wha-' Elinor frowned, then suddenly understood. 'Oh, I see.'

She realized it's a referring about the xingese patterned silk robe. Both of them blushed. Harvey cursed himself. _I'm not a postman, geez… and what a cheesy message. This is so awkward. That stupid Vincent owes me a lot._

'Okay, let's suppose I believe you and I would go to that weekend house. How did that idiot think it? I have a job… and aaactually I work for the military, you know…' she rolled her eyes.

'Look… as I heard it, this military has no future. It's a day or two and it all we be something that doesn't matter. Your job doesn't matter anymore; the stakes are higher than this.' Harvey said honestly. He isn't that kind of man who makes a slip in speaking because of courtesy. He only wanted to be ready with this talking and get an answer.

Elinor cleared her throat. 'Okay, I see, you are right. But if I go missing, they will search me. Don't you afraid that you will be chased? I mean you are the last man whom with I was saw…'

'That's why I haven't told my name before the officers. Even if they saw me… good luck for finding me based on that. I will be too in the middle of the forest in the next days, so they can't really find me that easily.'

Elinor felt something tingly; like when she ditched the school one day. 'Okay, let's do it. Give me a few minutes to get ready'

When she got back to her room, her roommates excitedly surrounded her.

'Soooo you will have a date, huh?'

'Aww, it's so unfair; I'll sleep already and be bored in my dreams when you still having fun.'

Elinor's heart ached. She couldn't tell them that she won't get by tomorrow; she neither could say goodbye to them. Her only hope was that they all will survived the promised day and one day, not much later, reunite in a nicer, more peaceful world.

Since they haven't seen Harvey and all thought he has a date 'with that lieutenant with whom she hung out a lot in the past', they weren't suspicious when she started to packaging for staying away for a night.

'You haven't met for a while. You will have a busy night, huuuh?' one of the laughing girls asked ambiguously. Elinor blushed, but she couldn't deny it, rather tried to hurry as much as she could.

In the car, at first Elinor asked about Harvey and Vincent's relationship; however after talked about it, they both remained quiet. Neither of them felt necessary to chat about silly things because of courtesy before the end of the world. Also, Elinor got quite sleepy during the long road.

'Hey, we are near.' Harvey said the half-asleep Elinor.

'Uhm… Sorry, maybe I got asleep.''

'Doesn't matter to me. I'd have come here alone too.' Harvey indifferently jerked as he really didn't expected Elinor to entertain him. They haven't really befriended each other during the traveling, but both of them respected truly the other because of not forcing chit-chatting or other courtesy things.

Even if she was uncomfortable with new places and new people, now it all didn't matter. The only thing thought in her head was the wondering. _How can happiness and anxiety mix in such a strange ratio?_

Not so soon she saw light between the trees; and a minute later she was able to see the house, bathing in light, on the end of a dark road.

Harvey slowed down and stopped a long before the house. Elinor didn't see anything in the dark, but he knows the area even in pitch-dark so obviously didn't turn into the flower bed. Getting of the car, for a moment the fear of the unkown place and the whole weirdness of the situation overmastered her, but getting near to the house and hearing the cheerful noises made her easy. _Okay, it doesn't sound like people are up to no good. Maybe I'm "abducted" again for good reasons?_ – she almost laughed because of the situation's absurdness.

Entering the house, Amy almost flied toward Harvey and greeted him with hugs and kisses like he would be her own son. Then she turned toward Elinor. She politely greeted her. Even if she was very kind, Elinor wasn't sure she was really happy or it's just her usual formalness and hospitality. It made her a bit uneasy – but then… then Vincent appeared in the door of the hall. They looked silently each other for a moment. How should they greet each other? More happened between them only for a formal greeting, but regarding how they said goodbye, it was too much for something more intimate. Finally Vincent broke the ice with a half-solution: he stepped toward Elinor for a politely two kiss for her face. Even it was a kiss, it was very formal, like people do with their close acquaintances. He invited her into the dining room. Yes, only her, because by the time they were finish with this awkward scene, Amy had already pulled Harvey in and started to stuff him with food.

Then also Dorotha appeared and take Elinor's bag form her. Somehow she liked very much this maid, and became a bit more relaxed from her familiar and kind face.

Introducing every new guest to every new people followed a bit of broke in the noisy party mood, but Amy broke this masterly.

'Now that every guest of ours is here, let's say a toast. Vincent my dear, please…'

Dorotha had already prepared the drinks and glasses, but Vincent wasn't really skillful in unexpected things like this, but grabbed a glass and started to talk – just because he wanted to get rid of his mother's instancy.

'Let's drink for all being able to be here in safe and sound. Let's hope the next days will bring us similar peaceful world. Cheers.' he gabbled.

They raised their glasses and Amy immediately got back the leader role.

'Oh, of course everything will be okay, everything will be okay' she cheerfully encouraged the company.

'For being everything okay, maybe it wouldn't be bad to talk about some strategy maybe…' Vincent murmured. Only Elinor heard it, but she grabbed the opportunity immediately to talk to him.

'Did this party start a long ago…?'

'Quite early in the afternoon… you probably know already my mother. She likes to do big for anything.'

In this moment, Harvey sat down next to Vincent. Formal greetings weren't necessary between them, so it's the first time they talk each other since they had arrived.

'Thank you.' Vincent honestly said. He wasn't grateful only for bringing Elinor here, but he was happy also for that Harvey came.

'No problem. You can thank me with giving me something normal drink.' he said casually.

'Dorotha, please…' Vincent waved for her.

'Yes, young master?'

'Bring the oldest whiskey you find here, please.'

She returned in a minute and poured the glasses for the two guys.

'Elinor, don't you want to taste it? It's a real specialty, more than 10 years old.' Harvey asked. Since this night was weird enough already, she said:

'Oh, okay… maybe a bit, really just to taste it' she said and nodded (although on a normal day she wouldn't drink whiskey as she doesn't like it.)

They toasted and poured an other round, but Harvey disappeared. _He did it on purpose. I swear._ Vincent disapprovingly shook his head as he saw Harvey is going and talking to everyone else.

They remained, just the two of them; the others are chatting around the dessert table or playing card games. There were so many things they wanted to say each other; still, it was hard to start a conversation. Finally, now Elinor was the one who broke the silence.

'When did you arrive back? And how?'

'Only today; by car. It took two days. We were camping during the travel. We didn't want to risk that anyone recognizes us, mainly near to Youswell.'

'Oh. I see.'

'However – Vincent continued – I didn't have a clue about this party until we got here… My mother thought I will arrive only tomorrow and came here already today to prepare the house. But we met here. And she had to throw a party immediately.' he sighed. Elinor wanted to make him relaxed.

'Oh, I think it's a good idea. Gathering together the people she cares and making some fun before the big day…'

'Maybe you are right.' he said worriedly. Elinor wanted to console him, but Amy arrived.

'Oh my dear, did you have a good travel here?'

'Uhm… ohm… It was dark by the time we started and I mainly slept in the car, but I think it was okay.' Vincent found it cute and discreetly smiled on the answer; Amy disapprovingly glanced at him. He threw a 'WHAT?' face to her, but Elinor was tired enough not to notice it.

'Well, okay then, feel yourself home here. If you are sleepy, Dorotha will show your room.' she said and as saw that she has nothing to do there, she left and chatted with the other guests.

'Oh, but what about you?' Vincent asked Elinor, as he wanted to continue the talking where it was were interrupted.

'Uhm… what about me? Nothing. I worked in the library as I usually do.'

'I see.'

Awkward silence fell down. They drunk an other drink.

'So you like purple.' Elinor broke the silence blushing. Vincent nodded.

'I see.' she said and took an other sip.

'And…' she said but rather didn't finish the sentence.

'And what?' Vincent asked truly curiously.

'Nothing. Sorry.'

'Oh, come on…' he said and put his hand on to her chin. She had to look into his grey eyes.

'And did you take the opportunity to get to… know… other women?' she asked boldly and furiously blushing. Vincent was ready to answer but Amy stepped into the scene.  
'My dear, please behave like a good host and notice that all of your guests are already in the parlor. Go after them and let Dorotha pick up the setting from the table.'

Vincent sighed.

'Elinor, you heard it. Let's go to the other room.'

Entering the parlor, a lively scene greeted them; Lang and Arndt smoked cigars, Dirk loudly hit the wind to Dorotha and Harvey sit next to the card table, mixing a deck of cards.

Elinor and Vincent looked at each other, and read each other's expression. None of them wanted to have party. Not here, not now. But Dirk carried Vincent away.

'Oh, this little maid of yours... this is my kind of women! Her sun-tanned skin, her round shapes… I like women aren't skinny, you know. She's a reaaaaal southern beauty' he gushed about her loudly, making sure she also hears it.

'Okay Dirk, I'm glad you feel good here, but let's play a game with Harvey. Look how bored the guy…' Vincent said the half-drunk Dirk as tried to get rid of him. Amy sat next to them, and invited Elinor, too. It was the world's most boring and slowest card game ever to her. She rather drank as much as she could and played clumsy just to lose as soon as it was possible. When it ended, she rather said that she's sleepy and want to retire, just to get rid of a newer round. Amy was ready to call Dorotha, but Vincent was faster; he offered to show her room instead of the busy maid.

Elinor said good night to anyone and they left the room.

'Would you mind… if I would like to have some fresh air?' she asked.

'Of course not.' Vincent said and led her toward the terrace.

As the fresh breeze reached her, she got goose bumps. Vincent suddenly hugged her.

'V-vincent?'

'You're cold, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am. But I don't want to get into the house.' She whispered.

'I wasn't slept with any other women since we met.' He said. He just blurted it out, as he wasn't good in paraphrase anything which has something to do emotions or relationships. Elinor blushed madly.

'Oh, okay…' she wasn't sure what to answer; rather waited for Vincent ask back – but it didn't happen.

As her eyes were wide open from the surprise, she saw approaching Dorotha. She quickly kept off from Vincent.

'Excuse me…' Dorotha said truly regretfully. 'The madam sent me to check where the young master is. I am really sorry to disturb you' She was as red as Elinor. She hated to disturb them, but Amy was impatient so she didn't have a choice. Vincent knew it well.

'No problem, Dorotha, it's not necessary to apologize. Tell to my mother I will go back soon. Also tell her that I know this house quite well so I won't get lost in it, I need no help. Thank you.'  
Dorotha struggled: to deliver this cheeky message or not; finally she hushed about the last part. _If the madam would hear it, she would be even madder._

When she left, Vincent noticed Elinor staring the sky. She tried to leave herself out of that talking (since it was awkward to her, as she was the reason why Vincent hasn't been in the parlour yet.)

He hated to disturb her, but was afraid that she will catch a cold.

'Don't you want to go in yet?' he asked gently.

'No, I don't want to. But it's necessary, I think.'

They approached her room.

'Well... good night...' she said hesitantly.

'Good night' he replied awkwardly.

She closed the door behind herself. But after a half moment of hesitation she opened it up suddenly again.

'Vincent?' she cried out alarmed. He turned back.

'Yes...?'

'Could you help me?'

'Help in what?' he asked, but until then he was already at the door of her room.

'Dorotha dressed me up... and she said she will help me put off the corset...' she said boldly as she was drunk enough.

'But she's not here now...' Vincent finished her sentence.

'Turn around.' he said. Elinor (even if she asked his help) hesitated a bit.

'Don't worry, I won't watch you, I just loosen your clothes.' he said on matter-of-fact tone as he was sober and never would take advantage of the situation that she wasn't.

She turned and his cold hands touched her back. She got goosebumps and closed her eyes while Vincent loosened her dress.

'Thank you' she whispered and let the dress fall onto the floor. She stepped out from that and turned around, facing with Vincent.

'Vincent...' she whispered and kissed him. He kissed her back and he was swept away by his own emotions. He picked her up and walked to her bed. Putting her down he continued kissing her – but he didn't went further and pulled himself away.

'Come on... it's almost the end of the world, let's have some fun' she said mischeviously.

'You drunk quite much. I won't stay for tonight.' he kissed her forehead and cover her with the blanket.

She started to sob.

'What's wrong?' he asked quietly.

'Nothing. I'm just not sure how much time we left.' she whispered.

 _Fast mood changing –_ Vincent thought. This is why he wasn't slept with her tonight. She only wanted him to stay because she was desperate and he knew it.

'There won't be any problem. We will be fight and we will won.' he said and sit onto the edge of her bed. 'I promise you to win.' he added and caressed her hair until she fell asleep.

 **Thursday, 22** **nd** **April 1915**

The company spent the breakfast in much worse mood than the evening party. Now everyone started to feel the pressure. They also know that they need to make preparations.

On the forenoon Vincent asked Elinor how much she know about self defense. Of course she only knew the basics.

'Well... it's more than nothing' he sighed then added: 'But you need some practice. Come to the back yard after the dinner.'

When the time came, he waited her in the end of the yard. During waiting, to kill the time, he practiced shooting and tried some of his new bullets. Seeing him shot repeatedly, with a straight face, standing stable like a rock, Elinor stopped her steps; she stood there for a while just watching him.

However he shot repeatedly; he emptied the magazine quickly. As he headed toward the desk full of bullets and guns, he noticed Elinor and casually waved at her.

'I prepared some tools for practice. So how much you know about weapons?'

'I said I got the basic training before I started to work for the military.' she said on a tone like she would have admitted that she knows nothing.

'Okay...' he sighed again. 'Then look very closely for what I'll tell to you, okay?'

She nodded. After this Vincent talked about the main parts of the guns and show how to use it.

'First you release the safety. Then pull back the hammer, and then the trigger... This will be yours. Not only now, but I want you to keep it at yourself.' he said and handed her a pistol.

Elinor furrowed her brow. 'I'll take care of the wounded soldiers. I don't think I need a weapon.'

'Yes, you do need.' he stated firmly.

'Then also your mother need. She will be there too.'

Vincent laughed.

'She's the wife of an officer for 30 years. Do your really think that she doesn't know about weapons and self defense?' he asked amused. 'Harvey's father made the first gun of her. My father wanted to give her something feminime still powerful and asked him to plan the perfect piece to her. That's how I met Harvey when we were still kids.'

Elinor unwillingly smiled. She was too happy that Vincent shared this story with her.

'I don't think I need to say more about how excellent work he done. Since then the Gatling family provide us guns. This one is made by Harvey.' he put up from the table a shiny silver pistol and gave it to Elinor. She blushed. _His father gave a Gatling made gun to his wife. And now he gave a similar to me._ Her thought rushed too much ahead...

'Hey, concentrate. We will shoot a few, until I think you're good enough.' Elinor became desperate.

'I'm too lame for this.' she whispered and trembled.

'It's not the time for whining.' he said and stepped behind Elinor. She tought at first he embraces her, but realized immediately that he wanted to help her to keep her body in the good position for aiming.

'Don't be afraid... just pull the trigger...' he whispered into her ear. Feeling his hot breath on her skin, she got goosebumps, but she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The weapon was louder than she remembered; her training was a long ago. As she got scared and the kick-back of the gun was also bigger than she expected, she instinctively flinched.

Vincent chuckled. 'Okay, maybe this cartridge will be too strong for you.' he said and took the gun away from Elinor. He emptied the magazine and loaded some other bullets. Elinor just had noticed then that the bullets are carved.

'Uhm... does this have something to do with your alchemy?'

'Exactly. Based on what kind of transmutation circle is carved into a bullet, it can change its attributes... but as I saw, I don't think you need cartridge modified by alchemy yet...' he chuckled. Elinor blushed.

'Okay, let's see some normal bullets. These won't be so strong and won't kick back so strongly.'

After some practice – and after it got dark enough - Vincent left the house. He went to Madam Christmas' bar, hoping that a message will wait for him from the Colonel. However he met the Colonel in person.

'It's good to see you again, Lieutenant Colonel' Mustang greeted him and ordered two drinks. 'How was your little vacation?' he asked amused.

'It was great. Who wouldn't like to be in a small village in the city, in the middle of nowhere?' he replied.

'I understand you. My direct subordinates lived through the same situation.'

'Past tense? Does it mean that they also arrived back?' Vincent wondered.

'Yes, they've just arrived.' Mustang sighed as revealed. He incredibly missed his team and was worried about them.

'But all of you can revenge tomorrow that you were transported from the city.'

'Yeah... and what's the plan?'

The Colonel presented his plan then suggested to leave the bar.

'We can talk more about the day after tomorrow next to an other drink.' he said optimisticly.

'I hope so. Good luck, Colonel.' he saluted, also Mustang.

Fifteen minutes - later leaving the city – Vincent saw from the far smoke clouds flying up from the near of Madam Christmas' bar.*

 _I hope the Colonel is okay..._ he wondered a bit, but not too much as he was sure anything happened there, it was planned by Mustang. _Probably this is why he suggested me to leave..._ he thought and deciced not to tell anyone at home about this as he didn't want to start panic.

*ch. 87 p. 08

Arriving home everyone gather around the dinner and Vincent started to present Mustang's plan.

'Mustang's team will go to the radio station and want to let the public know about the corruption of the military's upper class officers. They don't want to cause panic so they won't talk about the homunculi. But they want the public turn against the upper class.'

'It's understandable.' Lang nodded like anyone else. Vincent continued:

'The other part of the plan is more risky, though. They want to kidnap the Führer's wife.'

'What!?' Elinor shouted. 'She has nothing to do with this!'

'Calm down. They won't harm her.'

'But...'

'Elinor, it's war.' Vincent stated firmly. She crossed her arms but stayed quiet.

'She'll be a hostage, but they don't want to kill her. Topic is closed.' Everyone silently nodded.

'The further steps: they need to get somehow into the Headquarter. The Briggs Team will help them to destroy the entrance.* That's where we will come and help too. Mustang's Team need to meet Edward Elric in the inside of the building in order to make the contraversaly transmutation circle. Meanwhile we, joining to the Briggs Team will take the control over the Central Command.**

'What do we know about this mentioned Briggs Team?' Dirk asked sceptically.

'Their philosophy is about the survivial of the fittest. They are very though guys leaded by Major General Olivier Armstrong.'

'Olivier Armstrong? The Ice Queen?'

Vincent nodded. She legendary, so Dirk had no more questions and accepted their team's position.

'Okay. And then?'

'Then all we can do is not to allow the central forces to disturb Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist... and hoping that somehow Bradley will be defeated. All we can do is to capture the leadership and help Mustang's team to reach their goal.'

Everyone nodded silently again. The mood was icy.

'Dirk, Arndt and I will go in the morning and meet the Briggs Team near the HQ. Father and Harvey will go and get all the ammo you found at Harvey and help to share. Mother and Elinor will be in the designated emergency room. Mustang said they don't want to kill the central soldiers, just make them unable to fight. So there won't be a lot of death, but there will be a lot of wounded. Is it clear to everyone?'

They all nodded.

'Great. Then... let's call it a day and go to sleep.' he said worriedly.

*ch. 93 p. 14

**ch. 96 p. 02

Later on that night, Elinor knocked on Vincent's door.

'I thought you sleep already.' she said blushingly.

'Then why do you came?' he asked as he watched through her lame lie.

'I don't want to be alone tonight.' she said sadly. Vincent put aside the gun what he cleared and went to Elinor and embraced her.

On that night they only slept, but holding each other was sweeter than anything else could have been.


	8. Chapter 8: The Promised Day

**_Chapter 8: The Promised Day_**

 ** _The final battle begins – our heroes also try their best_**

 **Friday, 23** **rd** **April 1915**

On the morning at first they were quiet, then after Amy's encouraging speech they got all fired up. Reaching the city everyone took their designated place. Elinor wished good luck to Arndt and Dirk, then struggled to find the words saying goodbye to Vincent. They left just the two us them, but Vincent didn't seem to care about the parting. He was optimistic.

'See ya...' Vincent said goodbye to Elinor as they were about to apart only for a few hours of nothing.

'See... you... Vincent...' she sighed and clenched her gun into her hands.

As Vincent and the Briggs team arrived fully armored, it was understandable for the central soldiers that they are enemies now. After getting off the tanks* Vincent first shot his seducing bullets as Mustang's order was not to kill anyone. They tried hard to get into the building in order to capture the leaders.

It was a hard fight but they worked together excellently with the Briggs soldiers. During the fight he met his cousin.

'M-maria!' Vincent cried as he saw his cousin, Breda and Fuery approaching.

'How...?' he asked happily between two shots.

'We came from toward an other entrance, that's how we haven't met yet.'** she shouted gladly as tried to be louder than the weapon noises.

'I'm glad you are okay...' Vincent cried and shoot again. 'Just keep yourself now safe, okay?'

'You are my cousin, not my father' Maria laughed and answered exactly in the moment when they reached the hall of the conference room. They shut the door and sighed.

'It wasn't that easy... but now let's take care of these jerks.,.' Breda said as pointed his gun toward Brigadier General Clemin.

'It's no use to oppose...' Vincent said as he also aimed them and Fuery bondaged them.

It was only 11 o' clock when they took the control of the central command. They managed to capture 13 hostages, including the Brigadier General.*** But the fight wasn't over yet. They've just got a call from Olivier Armstrong about some white monsters.****

'She says they are though as hell. We can't let any of them enter here or escape to the city' Buccaner said. However, an other problem appeared. Bradley returned.*****

'I'll take care of him.' Buccaner said. 'You stay here with the hostages.'

'I'll go with you, Sir.' Falmann said.

Everyone saluted. They didn't know yet that this is the last time they see Buccaneer alive.

*ch. 94 p. 10

**Maria returns ch. 89 p. 03

***ch. 96 p. 02

****ch. 96 p. 04

*****ch. 97 p. 26

Though newer and newer waves of central troops arrived*, Vincent couldn't have done more than shoot from the window. Meanwhile Elinor started to work in the temporary medical tent. According to the Colonel's command, the rebelling group haven't injured seriously the enemy, however among them there were several badly injured. They tended anyone, regardless of the affiliation; they stood up their tent as an independent point, any of the volunteers proclaimed which side they support.

*another wave of central troops ch. 98 p. 18 and 38

By noon, there weren't any extreme case but still what she saw was more awful than she saw during the basic medical course. She did her doings like a robot; without thinking helped the trained nurses and doctors. The only thing what disturbed her mental balance was the appereance of a familiar brown haired girl. It's her roommate.

'I was worried about you… You've disappeared days ago... but I'm disappointed that you don't trust me enough to tell me what you planned…' Mathilde scolded her while she cleared her wound.

'Believe me… I had a good reason. This is not what you think. I just wanted to protect you…'

'It sounds quite cliche, you know Elinor…'

'I'm sorry. I swear I'll explain everything after this turmoil.'

'Sure…' Mathilde sounded disappointed while Elinor covered her hand with gauze. She tended her very carefully, however even unwittingly she glanced toward the arriving people too often.

'Do you wait for someone… or you're rather worried about a certain person will appear here, am I right?' she asked. Elinor lowered her eyes. She avoided her gaze.

'Do you know me too well, right? So it's unnecessary to lie.' She whispered.

'Look… I don't know you're involved in what kind of mess, but I hope… I hope everybody will live through this day unscathed.'

'Thank you… I also hope so.'

'Now, I can't grab a gun now with a hand like this… but I'll be okay. Bring me some painkiller then go and make yourself useful.' Elinor squeezed her healthy hand lovingly and disappeared in the busy tent.

However… she hadn't had much time to be useful. A few minutes later the eclipse started. She didn't even realized that, as she worked constantly; she only noticed that she didn't feel well. She felt like she'll faint. All of the vitality left her body. It all happened very quickly. The last thing she saw that the other people around her also collapsed.

'Is it some poisoned gas? Or is it… it means that we… failed… 'Oh, Vincent… did we really fail?' she thought despairingly. A teardrop rolled down on her cheek, then she lost her consciousness.

Vincent's thoughts were exactly the same before everything went dark.

Minutes or hours passed until they regained their consciousness – they didn't know. Waking up they all checked their positions immediately; the group in the HQ checked if all the hostages is stayed, the group in the medical tent checked the wounded.

'What the hell happened?' the people was confused.

'It must be some weird side effect of the eclipse…' they said as anyone hadn't any better explanation. Even the events were weird, the citizens didn't know about the alchemical background of all these things. It would have been impossible to evacuate the entire city in such a short time, so the Colonel rather worked on the solution rather than made the people panic.

Vincent checked if every of his allies are okay and all the hostages. _It looks like they were also knocked out –_ he thought as there was no sign that they would have tried to escape. He sighed as he checked the ropes around the hostages.

'Good. Don't try anything funny.'

'I don't know what you are talking about. I was also fainted…' Clemin muttered. Vincent was ready to talk him back, but the radio had just transferred a message.

'Every unit! Target the the man who resembles the Fullmetal Alchemist! Aim carefully! He's the one without the automail!*'

'Resembles the Fullmetal Alchemist…?'

All of them was clueless.

'Who the hell could he be?' Vincent and Maria murmured almost in the same moment, but there was no time to hesitate; they got the order and it must had been a serious reason, so they all got their gun. They started to shoot from the window, but the blond man didn't even seem to bothered by the bullets.

'What the…?' Vincent murmured while changed his bullets for something stronger.

On the radio Alex Armstrong shouted. 'Keep making him use up his Stone!'

'Now it all makes sense… Just shoot him without break!' Vincent shouted too. 'He heals himself continuously!'

He recharged his gun and aimed again. In that moment he had just noticed the Colonel. Even if he was glad to see him alive, it was quite suspicious that he fully leaned on Lieutenant Hawkeye.

All of the participant of this fight united their powers against the immortal blond man. But in the end the Fullmetal Alchemist was the one who kocked him out finally**

The atmosphere became freed for a moment, but soon people seemed to notice that the brother of Fullmetal didn't get up from the ground.

'Is he dead…?' Maria whispered as tried to hold her tears back. Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

'Let's go down and check the others out.' he said as there were no other order coming on the radio and the main enemy died.

'Maria and Fuery go ahead and check the corridor. Breda and I are going to guard the hostages.' They the bondaged hostages stood up and pointed guns at their back as they were about to go and meet the other people.

*ch 107 p 22

** ch 108 p 19

As they reached the yard they saw the Fullmetal Alchemist – and around him a human transmutation circle. Maria was ready to run and stop him, but Vincent grabbed her arm.

'He must have a reason. Just wait the end of his act.'

All the people were waiting breathless. Minutes passed, but any of the Elric brothers seemed to move. A young xingese girl sobbed more and more louder. Maria started to cry too as Vincent took her hand gently. He hugged her silently and hold her like an older brother tries to console his sister. Maria hide her face in her hands. She didn't noticed that Alphonse returned. She only noticed the incredible cheers of the crowd.

'Has he… has he just really alive?' she started cry even more than before. During a fraction of a second the crowd started to celebrate. Vincent and Fuery hit their hand together for a highfive like carefree young boys. The whole scene was almost surreal; the crowd was crying before a moment ago, the buildings in ruins, but now, everyone is crying in their happiness. Only one person was gloomy.

'There are people buried under the rubble. It's not time for celebrating yet.' The Ice Queen started to assign the tasks.

'She's right.' Vincent's group approved.

'Let's go and help.' Anyone agreed.

Every woundless person worked on the clearing away of the ruins from the early afternoon until it got dark. It seemed that there weren't any other missing officers under the ruins, but the special emergency unit still checked the rumble by the light of reflectors until the administrative tasks weren't done. By the time the name list of the fighting, the medically treated and the safely subscribed soldiers were pieced together and compared, it was almost midnight. Elinor worked hard on making the list of the wounded. If they miss to put some of them on the list, the emergency unit will needlessly search those people under the rumbles.

It was dark for quite a while when Vincent walked into the medical tent. When Elinor glanced at him, it was like the time would have stopped around them. She was just stared at him as he stepped in front of her.

'Everything is okay?' he asked casually.

'Oh Vincent…' she sighed and hugged him. 'I was so worried about you.'

He hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**_Chapter 9: Epilogue_**

 ** _Peaceful days are coming – hopefully_**

 **Saturday, 24** **th** **April 1915**

Elinor woke up next to Vincent. As the barracks were also damaged in the conflict, the residents had to choose to spend the night tighten in the intact rooms in sleeping bags, sleep in temporary tents or spend the night in the house of an acquaintance. Elinor obviously chose the latest one. Last night when they arrived at Vincent's flat it was exactly in the same state like when they were there at last time. The room was full of boxes and everything was empty. Arriving home they only pulled out some towels and blanket. They were both totally dirty and incredibly tired. After a full day of medical care, fight and clearing ruins, they just had a shower and fell over for sleep.

It was almost noon by the time they woke up. Elinor felt the strong arms of Vincent around her. She smiled and opened her eyes. She caressed his hair and watched him sleep. However not much later he also woke up.

'Well… there isn't any food at home…' he stated as he hadn't been here for months. Elinor wasn't sure what she should answer so stayed quiet and waited for his suggestion.

'However there's a bakery near. Let's go and have some breakfast. After that I'll go to the hospital and check the Colonel. And in the afternoon, I'll visit Harvey. I'm sure he's also exhausted from helping the citizens yesterday. The same goes for my parents, but I'm afrad I can visit them only tomorrow as they live more far. I also have a meeting with Dirk and Arndt...'

Elinor nodded. They had a lot to do, but she was happy. Life goes ahead. They are all alive and busy. She felt like it's the happiest day of her life. The danger gone and Vincent came back.

'Okay. I head back to the barrack after breakfast, okay? I have to call my mother. I'm sure she's too worried. Then I have to check Mathilde.'

Vincent glanced at her puzzled.

'She's my roommate. She was injured yesterday, unfortunately. And anyway, I owe to her for a few answers…' she added quietly the last sentence.

'I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about…' Vincent answered sympathetically.

'You will also have a lot to do today. I'll give you a ride after breakfast. Okay?'

Elinor cheerfully nodded.

Arriving the hospital's parking lot, Vincent met Maria. They happily greeted each other.

'How was the last night?' he asked as he was sure his uncle and aunt almost couldn't believe she returned from the death.

'Oh Vincent, mom fainted and dad… he was just crying and crying… I was so afraid that they are angry because I disappeared… but you know them. Of course they were rather happy to see me again.'

'I'm sure they were. They must accept that you did it because you wanted to protect the family.'

'Yeah…'

'But what about the Colonel? I heard yesterday that he's well, however he has problems with sight. Do you know what happened?'

'Well Vincent, yesterday after the battle finally ended, I immediately headed to home, to be honest. I couldn't wait to see my family. So I don't know a lot about the afternoon's events.'

'No problem, I can understand you. Then just let's ask a nurse or a doctor before we just arrive.'

Hearing the details of the Colonel's doctor, they were both concerned and freed in the same time. Although his blind in this moment, it's just temporary and everyone's sure in that he'll be able to work soon. Vincent and also Maria were convinced that the Colonel doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, so they casually stepped in the door and didn't really talked about his state.

'I'm glad to see anyone in one piece.' Maria cheerfully greeted anyone.

Havoc, Breda and Falmann were already gathered around the bed of the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye. _They are really like a big family_ – Maria thought gratefully for having friends like them. After Danny Brosch was also arrived, Maria felt this exponentially. He couldn't let her alone even for a moment. He consantly hugged her and asked newer and newer questions about her time staying abroad. They all made plans for the future, with optimism, like nothing could stop them ever.

 **Monday, 3** **rd** **April 1915**

Recovery works proceeeded quite quickly under the command of the new Führer. Grumann promoted everyone who stood in the good side during the battle and naturally all the fugitives' status were restored. The repairing of the barracks was done quickly and as the record department wasn't really damaged, Elinor could start to work soon again. The record deparment was obviously one of the strongest buildings in the area as they kept very important documents there. She hasn't really seen Vincent recently. _As he doesn't need my help, I'm sure we'll rarely meet…_ \- she thought pessimistically as always. However... as she read a book bored in the beginning of the lunch break, a tall shadow appeared on his book.

'Can you give me the folders related to this case?' Vincent asked as put a paper to the table, just right before Elinor. It contained the exact number of the case.

'Hi there, Vincent. I mean Lieutenant Colonel. I mean, now, Colonel.' She blushed. 'It's something about an illegal weapon dealer if I remember well…' Elinor muttered as checked the paper.

'You are well-informed, like always.' Vincent noted approvingly.

After Elinor searched the documents and he signed the receipt form, he thanked her helped.

'Do you need anything else?' Elinor asked casually as she always asks any of the officers after loaning.

He checked the folders and shook his head.

'That's all for today, thanks.' He put the folders loosely under his arm and out his hand into his pocket.

'Or actually, yes, I need something.'

Elinor curiously raised an eyebrow.

'Be ready for seven. I know that barracks are liveable already, but the repair of the front still hasn't finished. I'll wait you in the back parking lot. Wear something fancy.'

Elinor's heart missed a beat as he added the last part mischievously. He didn't saw her became deep red as he headed immediately toward the door.


	10. Character Profile - Vincent

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

 **Basic Info:**

 _Name_ : Benjamin Vincent Zuo-Tian

 _Nicknames/Aliases_ : Vincent

 _Gender_ : male

 _Species_ : human

 _Ethnicity_ : amestrian - xingese

 _Age_ : 24

 _FMA_ _Version_ : Brotherhood / manga

 **Background Basics:**

 _Date of Birth_ : 1891

 _Place of Birth_ : Central City

 _Residence(s)_ : Central City

 _Occupation_ _(Job):_ State Alchemist

 _Education_ :

private student 1897 - 1902

Aerugo* Boarding School 1902 - 1904

private (alchemy) student 1904 - 1910

Amestris Military Academy 1910 - 1912

 _(*Aerugo doesn't appear in the anime, but it was mentioned by Ling Yao in ch. 32 and appears in FMA: Prince of the Dawn video game. This country was based in real life's Italy)_

 _Sexual_ _Orientation_ : straight

 _Relationship_ _status_ : complicated

 **Appearance:**

 _Hair_ : dark brown

 _Eyes_ : grey

 _Skin_ : bright

 _Height_ : 183 cm / 5' 12"

 _Weight_ : 85 kg / 187 lbs

 _Scars/Tattoo/Markings:_ -

 _Style_ : casual

 **Family:**

Major General Lang Zuo-Tian - _father (xingese, belongs to the Han clan; the prince's wife's nephew)_

Amy Neville - _mother_

Maria Ross - _cousin (from maternal side)_

 _Friends_ : Jean Havoc, Harvey Gatling (his weapon maker and childhood friend)

 _Love_ _Interest/Interests_ : His parents looked out his fiancée already (her parents are their old family friends; she's a lovely 15 years old xingese girl from a wealthy family) and also he loves xingese girls very much, he has a lot of time before the girl will be old enough to marry him – so he has taken advantage of it and has fun with other women

 _Enemies_ : those who wants to make a scapegoat of Maria (we know it's Envy's fault, but he doesn't know it yet)

 **Personality:**

Goals/Dreams/Drive:

 _long-term_ : to become the head demolition expert regiment

 _short-term_ : to clear up Maria's name and to protect Elinor

 _Likes_ : eastern martial arts, pizza/spaghetti/any other Aerugonian foods, xingese girls, green tea, weapons and guns, legends and myths, the color green, afternoon nap

 _Dislikes_ : cheapo stuffs, unnecessary chatter, red fruits, shaving, talking about emotions

 _Personality Strengths_ : the promise is a holy thing to him so never promises anything because he is afraid that he will break his promise (he says rather that he will try his best)

 _Personality Flaws_ : loves the luxury, considers himself infallible, doesn't dare to face with emotions

 _Fears_ : a blot falls on his family's honour

 _Skills/abilities_ : short reaction time

 _Interests/Hobbies_ : to do martial art practices

 **Military Info:**

 _Rank_ : lieutenant colonel

 _Weapon/s:_ FN Browning M1910*, Glock 17 and alchemy

 _(* the standard sidearm of Amestrian soldiers & Military Police;_

 _wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist:_Brotherhood)_

 **Alchemist Info:**

 _Alchemist Title_ : The Weapon Alchemist

 _Alchemy Abilities_ : The alchemy circle he uses is graved on his beloved weapons. It makes the cartridge faster and more accurate, and it will have bigger damage dealt due to this alchemy; this alchemy also can produce anesthetic bullet and bullets with very different effects.

 _Alchemy Education:_ Vincent was quite young when he figured out that he also want to be a soldier like his father - he liked weapons, but he wanted to improve, study something new so that's how he started to learn alchemy. Walter Weiss (an old friend of the family) undertook his teaching. Later, he finds out about his master is slightly boring, still, his real interest for alchemy was aroused by this old man.

 **Fun Facts:**

dislikes red foods - red grape/wine, (sour) cherry, apple, stawberry; eats tomatoes only in cooked form

 **Quotes** :

'Don't promise anything ever'

'I do it better...'

'We all have our own reasons to break the rules sometimes'

 **Story/Backstory:**

Vincent's father is xingese, but he moved to Amestris when he was 17. He fell in love with Amy while the girl was living in Xing. (Amy's family was quite wealthy; the Nevilles went there to cure the mother with the help of alkahestry.) When she had to move home, he left his country and travelled after the girl. The only thing at which he was skilled was the martial arts, so he went to military drill to makes use of his konwledge.

He was a captain when Vincent was born. They gave him the best educational oppurtunities; they sent their only son even onto abroad to a reputed school. Later, Vincent figured out he wanted to be a soldier like his father (Vincent respects his father very much), but he was also interested in alchemy, so they asked one of the family's old friend (Walter Weiss) to be the alchemy master of Vincent.

He was 12 years old when started to learn shooting. Although he showed interest in guns, initially his parents thought he was too young to deal with guns. His father's pistols were kept in a locked gun cabinet, but Vincent and one of his friends figured out what if they try to swipe a gun somehow. (They didn't want anything bad, they were just curious kids.) His friend, Harvey were almost the same age as him, still was a pretty good handyman. He taught him how to break up locks at that time... they were caught. Vincent got a really ugly scolding and his father was really dissappointed because he always were an obedient child. Nevertheless, after the storm blew over, he started to teach his son to shoot. Amy convinced him it's safer if he does it under supervision than unattended, alone.

The years passed by, and after the Academy, he started to work for the military. He lived the careless life of the young men - until that day on which his cousin, Maria was arrested. The family's honour is the most important thing to Vincent, so he decided to find out what happened really…


	11. Character Profile - Elinor

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

 **Basic Info:**

 _Name_ : Elinor Gaskell

 _Nicknames/Aliases_ : Ellie, Linn

 _Gender_ : female

 _Species_ : human

 _Ethnicity_ : amestrian

 _Age_ : 29

 _FMA Version_ : Brotherhood / manga

 **Background Basics:**

 _Date of Birth:_ 1886

 _Place of Birth:_ Greston, East Area

 _Residence(s):_ Central City

 _Occupation (Job):_ librarian, National Central Library

 _Education_ :

Elemental School, Greston 1897 – 1903

Secondary School, Central City 1903 – 1905

Central College (literature specialisation), Central City 1905 – 1909

 _Sexual Orientation_ : straight

 _Relationship status_ : complicated

 **Appearance** **:**

 _Hair_ : blonde

 _Eyes_ : brown

 _Skin_ : light

 _Height_ : 162 cm / 5' 4"

 _Weight_ : 50 kg / 110 lbs

 _Scars/Tattoo/Markings(s):_ glasses

 _Style:_ casual elegance

 **Family:**

Regina Wright - _mother_

Theodore Gaskell - _father_

Tilda Gaskell - _younger_ _sister_

 **Friends** **:**

\- while she studied at the college, she hadn't had any time to making friendships

\- now her best friend is Sheska

\- since she lives in the military dorm, she is good friendship with her roommate, Mathilde

 _Love Interest/Interests:_ she has a crush on a younger guy at the military, but the guy is hesitant so it's difficult…

 _Enemies_ : people who damage books (no doubt, she's a born librarian); unwittingly involved in the case of Maes Hughes' death so the Führer's servants are also against her

 **Personality:**

 _Goals/Dreams/Drive:_ to get married before 30

 _Likes:_ cats, snails, red and brown colors, sleeping, black tea, cheese, vegetables, books, to look the rain from the house

 _Dislikes:_ cold weather, to get up early, to do washing up, conflicts, clowns, people who damage books, to spend money on unnecessary things

 _Personality Strengths:_ persistent, if she has to do something what she likes; optimistic (if the word is about someone else like her)

 _Personality Flaws:_ quite lazy, sometimes too shy - stands by herself then only if the stake of the situation is big, otherwise she doesn't like raising her voice; considers herself infallible; pessimistic if the word is about herself

 _Fears:_ to get into an asylum without a reason (it doesn't have truth value she just simply terrified from these places)

 _Skills/abilities:_ good at improvising

 _Interests/Hobbies:_ reading old novels, daydreaming

 _Misc:_ physically weak

 **MILITARY INFO:**

 _Rank:_ private

 _Weapon/s:_ -

 **Fun Facts:**

\- she says always yet believes in Santa Claus - she doesn't want to be disappeared the child in herself

\- allergic onto the birds

 **Quotes:**

'I… don't… wanna... wake… up...'

'Overdue fee is placed in prospect; please note the expiry of the loan period'

'Reality is only for people who can't imagine anything better'

 **Story/Backstory:**

She was a happy little girl when she lived in Greston, in a little village in the East Area. Her family had a store, and they had everything what they wished. But this happiness lasted only for a couple of years. Her father lost their living on gamble; they never heard of him after that. The girls (she has a younger sister) and their mother had to look for new opportunities. Regina started to work in a little local restaurant. They were needy but happy.

Regina wanted Lizzy to go to college. For the basics, she send her to the best secondary school, to the Central City. Then Lizzy made her entrance exam successfully to the college and she started to learn literature and history. She worked beside the school; obtained practice in typing and library jobs. Furthermore, she finished the college with distinguished certificate, so she got a job in the National Central Library.

But the much studying went onto the incision of his privacy. She had two boyfriends on the college, but none of these relationships hadn't become lifelong.

Now she lives in the dorm of the military. She met with Sheska in the library, they are colleagues. They turned into soon friends because they have much common field of interest.

One day, a young officer went into the library, and asked documents about Brigadier General Maes Hughes' death. Elinor didn't have permission to give it out; as the investigation is in process, so she can't lend those documents. The young lieutenant colonel was furious and desperate because of this. Elinor wanted to provide solace; she guessed he could order the documents which was used by Brigadier General Hughes before his death and which was unclassified… that's how they started to investigate together.


End file.
